Pirate's Democracy
Pirates Democracy (NOTE: Much of this information is considered scene confidential but based upon the relevancy of this material to the discussions at hand, I share it with you in the most pure form it can be with real site IP's and names removed to protect the people and groups discussed herein.) Similar to a governmental or federal hierarchy, online pirate groups share the same sort of organization and social structure. You have your founders, your presidents, your workhorses, etc. Except online they are called crackers, siteops, couriers, leeches, racers, etc. The similarities do not stop with the titles but extend also into responsibilities as well. Crackers are responsible for releasing new games, apps, movies, etc to what are called topsites ran by the siteops. From here, couriers and racers then spread the release to as many affiliate sites as fast as they can. Leechers also aid in this but it is a minor role compared to the position of the couriers. Typically a leecher is someone labeled such because they have “leech ax”, short for leech access to sites. It is usually very difficult to get a leech slot on a topsite as most are credit based. Credit based sites use a varying upload to download ratio so that you can only download, say, 3 files for every file you upload. Most of the time this is size based. For example, every 50MB file you upload you might get 150MB of download credits. This keeps bandwidth on the topsite somewhat lower than a site that allows for unmoderated downloading. Usually leech access is reserved for people long involved in the scene, a group member of a world renowned release group, or someone who has friends in the siteop seat. In other words, it is pretty rare. Although people who claim to be in the scene but are just morons with high level access have been known to sell “leech slots” on top sites in the past. Most of the time this type of access is deemed unsafe and is reason enough to be what some label “scene-banned.” Not only is it dangerous from a police raid standpoint but it also defies and goes against long standing scene rules put in place by the founding fathers of the scene. It should also be noted that people who leech and seed real scene releases on torrent sites are deemed unsafe and not in the circle of friends that the real scene tries to be. The same goes for newsgroup postings, bulletin board downloaders, and XDCC downloaders. However thanks to couriers spreading releases around as part of their goal and job, keeping real scene releases in the scene has proven to be nearly impossible. The only exception to this are groups that still have a certain level of scene respectability and no not spread releases that have the tag “iNTERNAL” or “INTERNAL” in the directory name. Some site scripts that auto trade releases will even refuse to spread releases containing those tags if it detects them on upload. This is however site specific and isn’t a scene wide practice. Even with the people keeping the structure intact for scene behavior there are also the people who have carved out rules and regulations for the scene to hold itself to a level of quality that would make even the most scrupulous studio execs look like cotton candy salesman. Below is the full DVD-R releasing standards that were released in 2005 and still hold valid in today’s REAL DVD piracy branch. The groups responsible for this original document are as follows: AUK SOUL JR MAH PURP CONE The 2005 revised rules were written and organized by the following groups: ANBC BADBOYS BHP CUNT EMERALD FBiSO HELLBOUND IGUANA iNERTiA iV KooSH REQDVD Rules are as follows: █ ▄▄█▄▄ ■ ▄▄██▄▄ █ ▄████ ▀▀ ██ ▄██████ █ ▐▄▄▄ ███▀▀ ██ ██████▀ █ ▄██▄ ███ ███ █ ██▌ ████▀ ▄███ ███ ▐██ ■ ███▄▄ ████ █████ ▀██ █ ████▌ ███▄▄ ██▌ █ ████ █ ████▄▄ ▀██▌ ▄██ ▄▄███▌ ■ ████████ ███▄▄ ██████▄▄▄▄ █▌▄▄████▄███████▄▄██████████ █ █ █ ■ ███████▀ ▄▄██████████████████████████████ ▀▀████▄▄██▄ █████▀ ▄█████████████████████████████████ █████████ ███ ███▄▄████████▀▀▀▀▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▀▀▀▀███████████ ▀███▀ █ ■ █ ████ ████████▀▀▄▄███████████████████▄▄▀▀████████ ▀▀ ▐██ ▄▄ ■ ███ ▐█████▀▄▄█████▒▒▒▓▓▒▒▓▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒█████▄▄▀██████ █▄ ███ █████▄▄▄ ███████▀▄████▒▒▒▒▓▓▒▓▓▓▓▒▒▒▒▓▒▒▒▓▒▒▒░░████▄▀█████▄▐█████ ▄█ ▌ █ ██████▀▌ ████▀▄███▒▒▒▒▒▒▓▒▓▓▓▒▓▒▓▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒░▒░░░███▄▀█████████ ▌ ██▀▀ ██ ████ ███▒▒▒▒▒▓▒▒▒▒▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▒▓▓▒▒▒▒▒▒░░░░░░░░░░██▄▀██████ █ █▄ █ ■ ██▄ ███▌███ ███▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▓▒▒▓▒▓▓▓▒▒▒▒▒▒▒░▒░▒░░░░░░░░░░██ ████▄▄ ███▀ ████ ████ ██░░▒░▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▓▓▓▓▓▓▒▒▒▒▓▒▒▒▒░░░░░░░░░░░░░██ ████████▀ █ █ ████▄▄ ███ ██░░░▒▒▒░▒░▒▒▓▒▒▒▒▒▒▓▓▓▓▒▒▒▒▒░▒░░░░▒░░░░░░░░░░██ ██████▄ ■ ████████ ██░░░▒░░░▒▒░▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▓▒▓▒▓▒▒▒▒▒▒▒░▒░░░░░░░░░░░░▒░░██ ███ ███ █ ▄ ▄▄▄█▄ ▀█████▌██░░░░▒░░▒░░░▒▒▒▒▒▒▓▒▓▒▓▓▒▒▒▒░░▒░░░░▒░░░░░▒░░░░░░░██▐████ ▄██ █████▄ ████▐█░░░░░░░░░░░▒░░▒░▒▒▒▒▒▒▓▓▓▒▒▒▒▒▒░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░▒░░█▌████▄███▀ █ ███▄▄███▌██░░░░░░░░▒░░▒░░░░▒▒░▒▒▒▒▓▓▒▒░▒░░░▒░░░░░░░░░░░▒░▓▒░▒██▐█████ ███████▐█░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░▒░░░▒▒░▒▒▓▒▒▒▒░▒░░░░░░░▒░░░▒▒▓▒░▒░▓▒░█▌██████▄█ ███▄ █████▌██░░░░░░░░░░░░░██░░░▒░▒▒▒▒▒█████░░░░░░░░░░▒▒▒▓▓▓▒░▒░░░██▐███████▌■ ██ ████▌█░░░░░░░░░░░███████░░░░░███ ██░░░░░▒▒▓▒▓▓▒▒▓▒░░░░▒░█▐███████▄ ███████▐█░░░░░░░█████▓▓▓▓▓██░░░██ ██░░░▒▓▓▒▒░░░░░░░░░░░░█▌████▀████ █ ▄████████▐█░░██████▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓█░░░█ █████████░░░░░░░░░███░░░░█▌███ ▀█▀ █████████▀▄█████▓▓▓▒▓▓▓▓▓▒▓▓▒▓▓█░░█ █▓▒▓▓▓▓▓███░░░████▓▓██████▐███ █ ██████▌▄████▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓███████ ██▓▓▓▓▓▒▓▓▓██░██▓▓▓▓▒▓▓▓▓███▐███▄▄▄ ▀▀▄██▐█▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓████▓▓▓▓████ █▓▓▓▒▓▓▓▓▓▒▓▓█▓▓▓▒▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓█▌███████▀ ▄▄███▌█▓▒▓▓▓▓▒▓▓▓▓▓▒▓▓▓█████▓▓▓▓▒▓▓▒▓▓███▓▓▓▓▓███▓▓▓▓▓█▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓██▐████▄ ██████▌██▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓████▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓███▓▒▓██ █▓▓▒▓▓█▓▓▒▓█▓▓▓▒▓▓▒▓█▌██████▌ █ ▀▀██▐█▓▒▓▓▓████▒▓▓▒█░░█▓▒▓▓▒▓▓▓▓▓▒▓▒▓▓▓█▒▓▓████▓▓▓▓▓▓█▒█████▓▓▓▓▓▓█▌██████ ▄▄█ ▐█▌██▓▓██████▓▓▓▓██░███▓▓▓▒▓██▓▓▓▒▓▒▓██▒▓▒▒▒▓▓▒▓▒▓▓█▓▓██░██▓▒▓▓▓█▌█████ ▀ ███▄██ █████░██▓▓▒▓▒▓█░░██▓▒▒▓▓███▒▓▓▒▓▒▓█▒▒▒▓▒▒▒▒▒▓▓█▓▒▓▒▒██░█████▀▐██▐███▌ ███████▄▄▀██▓██▓▒▓▒▓▒██░█▒▓▓▒▓▒█░█▓▒▒▒▒▒▒█▒▒▓▓▒▒▒████▒▒▒▓▓▒▒▒██░░██▐███▐████ ██▀████████ ████▒▒▓▒▒▒▒█░█▓▒▒▓▒██░█▒▒▓▒▒▓▒▒█▒▒▒░███░██▒▒▓▒▒▒▓▒▒▒████▐███ ▀▀ ██▀ ▀█▀▀ ███ █░█▒▒░▒▓▒▒█░█░▒▓▒▒█░██▒░▒░▒▒▒██▒░▒▒██░░░███▒▒▒▒▒░▒░▒██▐████▌ ■ ■ ▄▄▄███ ██▒▓▒▒▒▒▒▒█▒▒▒▒▒████▒▒░▒▒▒▒▒█▒▒░▒▒░█░██░░███▒░▒▒▒▒▒▒█▌█████▄ ██ ▄▄██████████▐█░▒▒░░▒▒░█▒░▒░▒░░░▒░░▒░▒░███░▒░░▒▒░██░░░▒░██▒▒▒░▒▒░▒█▐███████ ▀▀██▀ ▀▀█████▐█▒▒░▒▒░▒░██▒░░▒░▒░░░░░░░██░░▒░░▒░░░░██░░░░░█▒░▒▒░▒▒▒█▐██ ▀█▀ ▀▀ █ ████▌█░░▒░▒░░░░░█░░░░▒░░▒░░████░░█░░░░░▒░░░█░▒░░░░░▒░▒░▒░░█▐███▄ █ █████▌█░░▒░░░▒░░▒██░░░░░░░███░░▒░░███░░░▒░░░█░░░▒░░░░▒░▒░░█▌██████ ▄▄██████▌█▒░░░▒░█████░░▒░░██████░░▒░██░██░░░░████░░░░░▒░░░░░██▐██ ███▌ ▄█████████▌█████▀▀▀▀█████░░█░░░░████░░█░░░█████░░░████░░░░░░███ ██ ▐███ ████▀▀▀ ████▄▄▄▄▄███▄▄▀█████░░░░░░░░█████░░░░░░░████▀ ▀██████▀▀▄██ ███▌ ██▀ ███████████████▄▀▀██████░░░░░░░░░░░██████▀▀▄███▄▄▄▄▄▄█████ ████▀ ██ ▀ ████▌ ██ ▀███████▄▄▀▀▀█████████████▀▀▀▄▄████████████████ ██ ▀▀ ████ █ ██ █████████▄▄▄▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▄▄████████ ▐███████████ ▄▄▄ ■ ████ ▄███ ██ ████████████████████████ █ █ ▄███▄ ▄█████▄███ ██ ▀██▌ ███ ███ ▐███████████████ ████ ██████████ ▀███▀ ███▌███ ██ ████ ███ ▄███ █ ███ ███████████▌ ████▐██ █ ▄███▌ █ ██▄██████▄▄ ▐█▌ ████▀ █████ ■ ▀▀███▀ ▐██ █ █████ █████ ██████▄ ▐█▌█ ███▌ ■ ▀██▌ ▀▀▀ ███ ████▄ ██████▌ ███▌ ██ ▐███ ██▀ DiS!AiiA ▀██▀ ▀████▄▄ █████ █ ██▌ ██▀ ██ ▀███ █ █████ █ ██▀ ████▌ ■ ██ █████▌ ███████ ▀██▀▀ THE 2005 DVDR RELEASING STANDARDS [ 11APR2K5 ] ▄▄▄▄ ▄▄████████▄▄ ▄████████████████▄ ▄▄ ▄████████████████████▄ ▄▄ ▄▄██████▓▒ ▄████████████████████████▄ ▒▓██████▄▄ ▄███████████▓▒ ▄████████████████████████████▄ ▒▓███████████▄ ▐██████████████▓▓▒▒░▄▄████████████░▒▒▓▓▒▒░████████████▄▄░▒▒▓▓██████████████▌ ▐██████▓▀████████████████████░▒▓▓ ▓▓▒░████████████████████▀▓██████▌ █████▒ ▀██████████████▒▒▓ ▓▒▒██████████████▀ ▒█████ ▀███░ ▀████████▒▓ ▓▒████████▀ ░███▀ ▀██▒ ▀▀▀▀ ▀▀▀▀ ▒██▀ ▐░ ░▌ General: . Release size must be at 4.3-4.37 Gb unless source is DVD5. . PAL after NTSC and NTSC after PAL is allowed. Video: . Re-encoding: . CCE version 2.50+ or must be used in all circumstances where transcoding (re-encoding) of the video stream is required. REmpeg and TMPGenc are NOT allowed. New unknown or unreleased encoders are not strictly forbidden, however use at your own risk. . Automated Programs that perform DVD9>DVD5 rips are FORBIDDEN, e.g. InstanCopy, DVDXCopy, DVDShrink etc. . Minimum average bitrate allowed is 3000 kbit/s (2800 kbit/s for tv shows). If minimum average bitrate cannot be achieved, a valid explanation is required in the NFO. . TV-DVDR does not need to be deinterlaced. . Quality Settings: . CCE: . No CBR. Multipass is to be enforced. . The initial 1st pass that encodes the .vaf file in CCE is NOT considered within the multipass set. . The number of passes required for a movie is to be determined by the final avg bitrate. Under 4,000k/s 6+ passes required, over 4,000k/s 5 passes are required. Audio: . Dolby Digital is considered the standard audio format and is required in all releases that contain this audio format. . DVDs that contain only PCM audio are allowed and should be noted in the NFO. . Downsampling of audio tracks, except audio commentary is banned. No downsampling of any other tracks. . If audio is stripped from a DVD9 disk, superior audio tracks need to be kept. e.g. If a DVD contained DD2.0 and DD5.1 audio, DD2.0 would be stripped in favor to 5.1. However in regards to DVDs that contain both DTS and 5.1, 5.1 must be kept. The inclusion of a DTS stream is up to the ripper's discretion. . For non-English movies, the movie's original language audio stream must be kept unless it is not contained in the retail. In the circumstances that a reissue/new edition dvd contains an original language audio stream, a re-release of the movie is valid. . For ALL English movies, the English audio stream MUST be kept. . The inclusion of other audio streams will be based upon the ripper's discretion, whether they are foreign or commentary. Notes: DTS/SUPERBIT/DTS-ONLY are issues that cannot be ignored. However, it is not up to us to decide whether they should be allowed or not. Rather, it's up to the SITES that will determine their own appropriate rules. However, those groups that wish to release DTS, SUPERBIT and/or DTS-ONLY should name their directory clearly with the appropriate tags of DTS, SUPERBIT and/or DTS-ONLY. ▄▄▄████▄▄▄▄ ▄▄██▄▄ ▄▄█▄▄ ███▓▒█▒██▓▒▒▓█████▒███████▒█▓███▓████▒▓█████▒██████▒█▒▓█████▓█████ █████▀ ███▀▀██▓▒███▓▒▒▓███████▀▀▀ █ ▌ █▀▒▀██▒▒▓▀▀▀█ █ █▌ ▌ ▐██ ■ █ ▀███▀▀ █ █ ██ ▌ ▐▌ ▐ ▌ █ ▌ ■▐██ ▌ █ █▀ ▌ ▌ █▐▌ ▐▐▌ █ ▌█ ▐ ▐█ ▐ ▌▌ ▀ █▀ ▐ ▌▐█▐ ■ █ █ ▌ ▌ ▐██ Source: . Releases of superior/remastered editions of previous released DVDs are ALLOWED as they improve upon the initial release. e.g. If a new mastered DVD contains a 5.1 stream compared to an inferior stream in the previous release, the release is considered valid. . Mastered DVDs of: Director's Cut, Criterion, Unrated or any editions with additional/extended scenes are not considered dupes over existing mastered DVDs. . The DVD to be ripped should also be the best available edition on the market. Authoring: . NO ONE CLICK APPS ARE TO BE USED! e.g. InstanCopy, DVDXCopy, DVDShrink etc. Anything else like Scenarist and Maestro are acceptable so long as newly reauthored DVDR plays as original does. . VTS Sectors must always be gotten. Subtitles: . Keep them all. If certain subs present a problem, it is the rippers discretion to retain. . Closed Captioning must be retained if no subtitles are present on the source disc, and if CC are present. Menus: . Menus MUST be included. In extreme cases where the retail does not contain a menu, it must be mentioned in the NFO. . The menu must be in English and not foreign, unless they are aimed for non-English endusers. . Removing useless links within the menu is required. If you remove something, disable or remove the button. . If all else is stripped and still can't get a 3000k/s avg bitrate, then the menu may be reencoded at a minimum of 3000k/s avg. Extras: . Extras are an added value but are not needed. Extras are allowed to be transcoded @ ripper's discretion. . A minimum of 5 passes for extras is required. DVD Limitations: . Macro vision must be removed. . All user limitations and restrictions must be removed. . Releases must be made region free. . Any new unmentioned copy protection that comes out( ie: ARcoSS) must be stripped. ▄▄▄████▄▄▄▄ ▄▄██▄▄ ▄▄█▄▄ ███▓▒█▒██▓▒▒▓█████▒███████▒█▓███▓████▒▓█████▒██████▒█▒▓█████▓█████ █████▀ ███▀▀██▓▒███▓▒▒▓███████▀▀▀ █ ▌ █▀▒▀██▒▒▓▀▀▀█ █ █▌ ▌ ▐██ ■ █ ▀███▀▀ █ █ ██ ▌ ▐▌ ▐ ▌ █ ▌ ■▐██ ▌ █ █▀ ▌ ▌ █▐▌ ▐▐▌ █ ▌█ ▐ ▐█ ▐ ▌▌ ▀ █▀ ▐ ▌▐█▐ ■ █ █ ▌ ▌ ▐██ Packaging: . All releases must either use .IMG or .ISO. Other formats are NOT allowed. . Releases must be broken up into rars of 50,000,000 bytes. . Recovery Record MUST be used. . Compression method must be store. . SFVs and NFOs MUST be included. . NFO must include the following: . Groups name. . Title. . Region, NTSC or PAL. . Number of Passes and Bitrate used when re-encoding main movie. . Number of Passes and Bitrate used when re-encoding extras. . Audio streams, and subtitles included. . What has been stripped, extras, menu, etc. . IMDB, or similar link. . Number of archive files. Samples: . Samples are required. Minimum size shall be 30mb, but must be no more than 50mb. . Samples must be put in a separate sub directory, labeled 'Sample'. . Vobs must be cut and used as sample. You cannot rename a rar and use it as the sample. The sample must have a header. . Samples must be from actual packed vob. Separate encodes are not allowed. . VOBSplitter or ChopperXP are recommended for making samples. Directory Naming: . ALL releases are to include production year, except for current year and TV series. . Directory name MUST include REGION (NTSC or PAL). . Acceptable characters are as follows: ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz 0123456789 . -_ . COMPLETE is for DVD5 only . Non-Complete DVD-9 releases are to be named as: MOVIE.TITLE.YEAR.REGION.DVDR-GROUP . Sub directories are to be labeled as DISC1, DISC2, etc. EXTRA and CD1, CD2 dirs are NOT allowed. ▄▄▄████▄▄▄▄ ▄▄██▄▄ ▄▄█▄▄ ███▓▒█▒██▓▒▒▓█████▒███████▒█▓███▓████▒▓█████▒██████▒█▒▓█████▓█████ █████▀ ███▀▀██▓▒███▓▒▒▓███████▀▀▀ █ ▌ █▀▒▀██▒▒▓▀▀▀█ █ █▌ ▌ ▐██ ■ █ ▀███▀▀ █ █ ██ ▌ ▐▌ ▐ ▌ █ ▌ ■▐██ ▌ █ █▀ ▌ ▌ █▐▌ ▐▐▌ █ ▌█ ▐ ▐█ ▐ ▌▌ ▀ █▀ ▐ ▌▐█▐ ■ █ █ ▌ ▌ ▐██ Propers: . Propers will ONLY be released if previous had technical flaws such as menu errors, bad quality, etc. . Just because a previous release was not COMPLETE does not provide a legitimate reason to PROPER/DUPE. . Propers based on previous releases having improper dir names will not be tolerated. . PPF patches should be used for fixing releases with simple problems such as RCE/Region coding, VTS sectors, P-Ups and so forth. REPACKS/PROPERS should be avoided if a PPF patch is possible. . R1 or R2 after R3 is not considered a DUPE. Tagging: . Intros and outros are not tolerated. . Group watermarks within the DVD are STRICTLY forbidden. . Volume Label must be EXACTLY like the original. Adding any tags to the Volume Label will not be tolerated. ▄▄▄████▄▄▄▄ ▄▄██▄▄ ▄▄█▄▄ ███▓▒█▒██▓▒▒▓█████▒███████▒█▓███▓████▒▓█████▒██████▒█▒▓█████▓█████ █████▀ ███▀▀██▓▒███▓▒▒▓███████▀▀▀ █ ▌ █▀▒▀██▒▒▓▀▀▀█ █ █▌ ▌ ▐██ ■ █ ▀███▀▀ █ █ ██ ▌ ▐▌ ▐ ▌ █ ▌ ■▐██ ▌ █ █▀ ▌ ▌ █▐▌ ▐▐▌ █ ▌█ ▐ ▐█ ▐ ▌▌ ▀ █▀ ▐ ▌▐█▐ ■ █ █ ▌ ▌ ▐██ ▐ The DVDR Releasing Standards Originally Written and Organized By: AUK . SOUL . JR . MAH . PURP . CONE The 2005 Revised Releasing Standards Written and Organized By: ANBC . BADBOYS . BHP . CUNT . EMERALD . FBiSO HELLBOUND . IGUANA . iNERTiA . iV . KooSH . REQDVD ▐░ ░▌ ▄██▒ ▄▄▄▄ ▄▄▄▄ ▒██▄ ▄███░ ▄████████▒▓ ▓▒████████▄ ░███▄ █████▒ ▄██████████████▒▒▓ ▓▒▒██████████████▄ ▒█████ ▐██████▓▄████████████████████░▒▓▓ ▓▓▒░████████████████████▄▓██████▌ ▐██████████████▓▓▒▒░▀▀████████████░▒▒▓▓▒▒░████████████▀▀░▒▒▓▓██████████████▌ ▀███████████▓▒ ▀████████████████████████████▀ ▒▓███████████▀ ▀▀██████▓▒ ▀████████████████████████▀ ▒▓██████▀▀ ▀▀ ▀████████████████████▀ ▀▀ ▀████████████████▀ ▀▀████████▀▀ ▀▀▀▀ The DVD scene is not the only branch of the scene. There are multitudes of others. For example every month or so there is a game release chart issue released that details what groups released what and when and how many internal scene points they received for the release. The following is the January 2008 release chart. Welcome to The Game Scene Charts Issue # 17, covering the game ISO/DOX scene releases from January 2008. We're back in buisness with another issue for you to read. The strange thing is that we actually believed, that from now on would be an much easier task to present a new issue, especially considering when we have this new cool engine. Believe me, when i say so, but it has actually become harder. The gaterhing of information, calculation and writing are not, were we have changed. It's the demand to pleasure our readers, but most of all, ourselves. Imagine, you're watching the game releasing scene and realizing that it's losing the magic, the exploration of mystery, that has surround it for over 25 years. No, this isn't a goodbye issue, far from, but it's time we focus on how we make the game scene to continue to grow and improve, instead of using time and energy on stupid wars, because it could all end with no more sceners to fight with. It's time to revaluate our rules, it's time to put the energy in what the scene is all about. The scene has perhaps grown in some peoples eyes, well to a certain point it might have, but that is mostly in the wrong direction. 0day sites accepting web group cracks now, torrent releases gets stolen and repacked and released by repected groups. Game iso groups, claims they cracked hard proctions, when all they did was finding unprotected exe's from russian/polish counter versions and claim it was their own work. Endless flows of stupid PROPERS, especially when you realize some of these group's members was active, when the general game iso scene rules was made and signed. Maybe it's time we all revaluate these current rules or most of all follow and accept the current ones. Where's the cracktros that started this facination for the scene? Has the majority of the groups today, forgotten about it's roots? Salutes to those who still see the pride in cracktros and proper trainer menus. To us, it will always be about presentation, no matter if you're in an respectable group or just a fun group. The better presentation, the much more interest in participating to the game iso scene will be presented. Afterall it was these 'cracktros' that got the majority of people interested in the game scene. For this issue we even improved the engine a little more, fixed a few things, reversed the up/down button as most of you wanted it upside down. We have also added a really cool 'splash' screen to especially present this current issue. We got quite a great deal of things we want to add to the engine, things like multiple selection of tunes of various formats, better mouse navigation integration and much more, which will be revealed in the upcoming issues. Once again, we would like to thank the nice people in ELECTRIC DRUGGIES for all their hard work on this wonderful engine. Thanks guys! Last month we gave you two examples of suggestions for improving the main structure of our charts. After lots of convasations, discussions, thoughts and evaluation, then we present you these 'hopefully' sensible improvements. First one, is that we have lately noticed several groups including exes/dll files with the 'CD/DVD checks' removed. Basicly it is cracking, but far from as heavy to do, as SafeDisc, SecuROM, Tages, Solidshield and StarForce. We still want to credit the effort by including them directly into the ISO. We believe it's a fair way to do it, by giving the 1.5 points extra as there are groups who release the ISO and CD/DVD crack seperately and therefore gets more points, than the group who choosed to include the cracked CD/DVD check. Secondly, our main point system has also updated. Basicially we want to keep the general score system. As with unofficial addons to games, then we don't want to see games like Woman Solitare, Master Sudoku, Shoot Action Boost and Mr Bumblebee Das grosse Rennen given full points, just to name a few of the lastest not so wanted titles. Mainly because these types of games are directly crappy titles. These kinds of titles are normally regonitzed as taking a small amount of HD space, when installed. Games in this category will be rated with 2 points, the same as with unofficial addons and interactive DVD games. We believed it would be too much of a job to fairly judge and rate every single game release, that is released into the game scene. Of course this new upgrade of our point system, is also based on rating some titles, but it's an much easier task to maintain and do properly, so the majority of the groups will be satisfied. We also got a great deal of response back on the question, if we should keep releasing the charts with in the programmed interface version only. So for now we will keep on including the text/ansi/ascii version too, as the demand for it, is still presented. We won't exclude the possibility that we will go into programmed mode only in the future. Now go play with the new interface, the bunch of people behind it deserves it. See you all next month! This package includes the following: The.Game.Scene.Charts.Rules.nfo (The latest UPDATED! point rating system) The.Game.Scene.Charts.Issue.17.nfo (Text/Ansii version) The.Game.Scene.Charts.Issue.17.exe (Programmed interface version) Remember to check the final compiled stats'n'summary in the buttom. Thank you! The Game Scene Chart Staff ▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄ ________ ________ ________ ________ ____ ____ _) ++ (_ ________ _) __ (__)____ (__)____ (__) __ (__) \ (__)______(__) __ (_ ADDONiA \ \| \ / \ / \ \| \ \ \ \ |/ \ _/ | \_ \_ \_ \___| \_ \_ | \_ \_____|______/_________/_________/_________/ |_______/_________/_|_______/ sDW -- DATE ----- TITLE ------------------------------------------------ POINTS -- 01-17 - Microsoft.Flight.Simulator.X.ADDON.Aerosoft.German.Airfields.1 .Island.Hopping-ADDONiA - 2.0 01-29 - Video.Game.Creator.GERMAN-ADDONiA - 5.5 ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 02-01 - Totally Points This Month - 7.5 -- GROUP MONTHLY OVERVIEW ---------------------------------------------------- Not much of interest, but little has value too ;) ▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄ ░ ▓ ■▄ ■▀█▄▄ -Battery- ▄▄ ■ ░ ▐███▄ ▓ ███▀ ▄██▓ ■ ▓ ███▓▌ ▄▀ ■ ░ ▓██▀ ▀▀▀▀ ▄▄▄▄ ▄▄ ▄ ■▀ ░ ▐███▓ ▀▀█▀▄▄▄▄▄▀▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▀▀▀▀▀▀ ░▀ , ■▄ ███▓ ▄▄▄ ▐██▓ ▄████▄ ▓ ▐▌ ▐██▌▄█▄ ▄█▄▀██▓▄ ██▓▌ ████ ▄██▀▄█▄ ▓██▌▀██▌ █▄ ▓ ███▌ ██▓ ███ ▐██▓▌ ▐██▓ ███▌ ███▌ ██▓ ▐▓██ █▓▌ █▌ ▐▌ ▐███ ▐██▓▐██▌ ██▓▓ ▐██▓ ██▓▌▐███ ▐█▓▌▓██▌ ▀█▀ █▄ █ ▐ ▐██▌ ▐█▓▌▐██▌ ▐██▓▌ ▐███ ███▓▐███▌ ▄██▀ ▓██ ▀▄ ▐ █▓▐▌ ███▌ ███▌▐███ ████ ▌ ██▓▌ ███▓▐████ ▄ █▓█▌ █▄ ▄ ▐▓█ ▓ ▐███ ▄██▀ ▀██▌▄█████▌ ███ ▐███ ▀███▄ ▄██▀▐███ ▐██▓▌ █▀ █ ▌ ▀██▀ ▀▀▀▀ ▄█▀ ▀▓█▄ ▀▀▀▀ ▀███▄ ▀▀▀ ▄ ▀ ▀▀▀▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄ ■ ▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄ ▀ ▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄ ▀ ▄ █ ▀ ▄▄▄▄ ▄ ■ ▓ ▄▓▀▀ ▀▀▀▐ █ ▄ ▀▓▄ ▓█▀█ ▓█▀█ ▓█▀█ ▓█▄▄ ▀▐▀█ ▓█▀▄ ▓█▄ ▓█▄▄ ▄ ▀▄▄ bumaxBAFH ▒ ▄ ▀▀█▄ ██▀▀ ██ ██▄▄ ▄▄▄█ ██▄▄ ██ █ ██ ▄▄▄█ ▄ ▀▀▀▓▄▄ ▄▄▄▀ ▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄ ▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▀▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄ ■ ▀ ▌ ▀▄▄▄▄▄▄▓▀▀▀▀ ▀▀▀▀███▄▄▄ ▓ ▄▄▀ ▀ ▀▀▀▀▀██▄▄▄▄▄ ▄▄▄▄▀▀▀▀ ■ ■ ▓▀▀▀ ▀▄ ▌ ▀▀ ▄▄▄▄ ▄ ■ ▄ ▀▀▀▀▀▀▀███▄▄▄▒▄▄▄▄▄▄▄ ▄▄░▀ ▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▓▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄████▀▀▀ -- DATE ----- TITLE ------------------------------------------------ POINTS -- 01-18 - Painkiller.Overdose.Retail.Update-BAT - 4.0 ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 02-01 - Totally Points This Month - 4.0 -- GROUP MONTHLY OVERVIEW ---------------------------------------------------- One one dox release this month. Expect this group to be back next month. ▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄ ▄███▄ ▄██▄▄ ▄▄▄ ▐█████▌ ▄▄▄▄ ▄▄▄ ▄███▄ ▄▄▄ ▄▓▓▄▄ ▓█████▌█████▄█████▄████████▄ ▄███████▄▐█████▌▄██████▄ ▄█████▄ ▄██████▓ !h8▐███████████████▀▀▀████████████████████████████████████▀▀▀█████████████▌ ▄▐██░▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄ █ ▄█▄ █ ▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄ ▀▀▀▀███▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀ ▄▄▄▄ █ ▄█▄ █ ▄▄▄▄▄▄░▀██▄ ▐███▌ ████▄▄ ▀ ▐██▀███ ███ ███▀▀▀▀▀▀██▌ ▀ ▀███ ▐███ ████ ▐██▀███▓ ▐███████▄ ▄██████▌███ ▀▀▀ ██▌ ▄██████▐███████▄ ▄██████▌ ███▓ ▓███▌ ▐██ ▐███▐██ ▀███▌▐██▀ ██████ ███ ██▌ ▓██▀ █████ ▀██████▀ ███ ▐██▓ ▓███ ██▌ ██████ ██████▌ ██▌███ ███ ██▌ ██▌ █████ ███▐██▄ ▐██▌ ██▌ ▓██ ██▌ ███▌▐██▄▄███▀▐██▌ ▄███ ███ ███ ███▐██▌ ▄███▐██▄▄███▀ ▀███▄▄ ▐█▄ ▄█▌ ██▄▄███▀ ▐██▀██▄ ▐█████▀▀ ███ ▐██ █████████▀▀ ▐██▀██▄ ▀████▄ ███▓ ▐██▌ ▐██▀▀▀███▄▐██ ███ ▐██▌ ▄▄ ▐██▌▐██▌▐█████▌ ▄▄▐██ ███ ▀███ ▐███▓ ███ ▐██▌ ███▓██▌ ▐███ ███ ███▐██▌ ███▐██▌███ █████▌ ▐███ ▄█ ███ ███▓ ███ ▐██▌ ▄███▌██▌ ███▌▐███▄▐███ ▓██▄▐█████▌▐███▄▐█████▌ ███▐██▌▄▄███▌ ▐██▌ ▐██ ████████▀ ███ ▐▀ ░ ▀█████▌ ▓████ ▀▀▀ ▀█████▌▐██ ▐▀ ██████▀▀ ▐██ ██▌ ▐██▌ ▐██▌ ▓ ▄ ███ ▀▀▀ ███ ██▌ ▐██ ▄██ ▀▀▀ ███▄ ▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀ ▀▄█▄ ▐██▌ ▐██▌ ▀▀▀▀▀▀▀ ██▌ ▀▀▀▀▀▀▀ ▄ ▀████▀ ▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀███▀▀▀▀▀▀ ▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀████▀ ██ ▄ ▓ ▀ ██ ██ ░ ██ -- DATE ----- TITLE ------------------------------------------------ POINTS -- 01-20 - Red.Ocean.PLUS.12.TRAINER-BReWErS - 3.1 01-24 - Crysis.v1.1.32Bit.PLUS.11.TRAINER-BReWErS - 3.0 01-30 - Universe.at.War.Angriffsziel.Erde.GERMAN.PLUS.5.TRAINER-BReWErS - 2.4 01-30 - Universe.at.War.Earth.Assault.PLUS.5.TRAINER-BReWErS - 2.4 01-30 - The.Sims.Castaway.Stories.PLUS.2.TRAINER.READ.NFO-BReWErS - 2.1 ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 02-01 - Totally Points This Month - 13.0 -- GROUP MONTHLY OVERVIEW ---------------------------------------------------- Once again, the leading trainer group, made some nice trainers. Keep up the nice job guys! ▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄ ████████████████▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒ ████████████████▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▒▒▒▒▒▒ ▒ ▒▓▓▓▒ ▓ ██████████████▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▒▒▒▒▒▒ ▒▓▓▓▒ ▓▓▒▒▓▒▓▓ ▒ ██████████████▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▒▒▒▒▒ ▒▒ ▒▒ ▒▓▓▒▓▓ ▒▓▒ ▒▓▒ ▒▓▒ ████████████▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▒▒▒▒▒ ▓▓ ▓█▓▒ ▓▓ ▓▓ ▒▓▒ ▒▓ ▒▓▒ ████████████▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▒▒▒▒ ▓▓█▓▓▓▒▓▒ ▓▓ ▒▓ ▓▓ ▓▓ ███████████▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▒▒▒ ▒ ▓▓▒ ▒▒▒▓▒ ▒▓ ▒▓▒ ▒▓▒▓▒ ████████▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▒▒▒▒ ▓█ ▓█ ▒▓▒ ▒▓▒ ▓▓ ▒▒ ▓▓▓▒ ██████▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▒▒▒▒ ▒ ▒█ ▓▓ ▓▓ ▓▓▒ ▒▓▓▓▓▓ ▒▓▓ ████▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▒▒▒▒ ▒▒▒███▓ ▓█▒ ▓█ ▓█▓▓▓▓▓ ▒▓▓▓▒ ▒▓▒ ████▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▒▒ ▒▒ ████▓██ ▒█▒ ▓█ ▒███▓▒▓ ▒ ▒▓▒ ███▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▒▒ ▓██ ▓██ ██ ▒█▓ ▒█▒ ▓▒ ▒▒▒▒▓▓▓▓▓▓▓█▓▒▒▒ ███▓▓▓▓▓▓▒▒ ▓███▒▒█▒ ▓█▒ █▓ ▒█▓ ▒▓███████████████████▒ ▓█▓ ▒ ▒█▓ ▓█▒ ██ ▓ ▒▓█████████▓▓▓▒▒▒▒▒█▓▒▒▒▒ ▒▓▒ ▓▒▒██▓ ██▒▒ ██ ▒██ ▒▒ ▒▓███████▓▒▒▒ ▓▒ ▓████ ▓▓▒ ██████ ▒█████ ████▓ ▒▓█▓▓▓▓▓▒▒ ███ ██▓▒██ ████▓ ███▒▓█▓ ▒▓▓██▓ ▓█▓▓ ▒▓▓▓▓▓▒▒ ▒▒▒▒▓▓█████ ▒█▓ ▒██▒▓█▒ ██▓ ▒█▓ ▓█▒ ▒▓▒▒▓▓▓▓▒▒ ▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▓▓███ ▒█▓ ▓█▒ ██ ▓█▒ █▓ ▓▓█▓▒ ▒▓▓▓▓▒▒ ▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▓▓▓████████ ██ ██ ▓█ ▓█▒ ▓█▒▒▒▓▓▓▓▓▓▓ ▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▓▓▓████████████ ▒██▓▒▓▒▒█▓ ▒█▓ ▒█▒ ▒▓▓▓█▓▒▒ ▓▒ ▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▓▓▓███████████████ ▒████▒ ▓████▒ ▒▓▓▓▓▓▓▒ ▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▓▓▓████████████████████ ▓████▓▓▓▓▓▓▓█▓█▓▓▒▒▒ ▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▓▓▓██████████████████████████ ▒▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▒▒▒ ▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▓▓▓███████████████████████████████ -- DATE ----- TITLE ------------------------------------------------ POINTS -- 01-15 - Stranger.CLONECD.ITALIAN-CPY - 6.0 01-19 - Ghost.In.The.Sheet.ITALIAN-CPY - 5.5 01-24 - Cleopatra.Il.Destino.Di.Una.Regina.ITALIAN-CPY - 5.5 01-27 - Universe.At.War.Earth.Assault.ITALIAN-CPY - 8.0 ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 02-01 - Totally Points This Month - 25.0 -- GROUP MONTHLY OVERVIEW ---------------------------------------------------- Close, just close :) Pretty nice month guys :) ▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄ ┌───┐┌─────┐┌─────┐┌─────┐┌─────┐┌─┐┌────┐┌────┐ ┌─┐┌────┐┌────┐ │█┌─┘│█┌─┐█││█┌─┐█││█┌─┐█│└─┐█┌─┘│█││█┌┐█││█┌──┘ │█││█┌──┘│█┌┐█│ │▓└┐ │▓└─┘▓││▓│ │▓││▓└─┘▓│ │▓│ │▓││▓│└─┘│▓└──┐ │▓││▓└──┐│▓││▓│ │▒┌┘ │▒┌─┐▒││▒│ │▒││▒┌─┐▒│ │▒│ │▒││▒│┌─┐└──┐▒│ │▒│└──┐▒││▒││▒│ │░│ │░│ │░││░│ │░││░│ │░│ │░│ │░││░└┘░│┌──┘░│ │░│┌──┘░││░└┘░│ └─┘ └─┘ └─┘└─┘ └─┘└─┘ └─┘ └─┘ └─┘└────┘└────┘ └─┘└────┘└────┘ -- DATE ----- TITLE ------------------------------------------------ POINTS -- 01-05 - Tarr_Chronicles_DVDRiP_GERMAN-FANiSO - 8.0 ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 02-01 - Totally Points This Month - 8.0 -- GROUP MONTHLY OVERVIEW ---------------------------------------------------- Another DVDRip of a title from last year, nothing more. ▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄ ▄ ▀ ▄▄▄▓▀▀▀▀▀█▄▄▄░ ░█▄ ░▄▄▄▄▄▄▄░ ▄▀ ▄▄▓▀ ▄ ▀▀▀░ ▄▓▄ ░▀▀▀▄ ▄ ▀░▄ ▀▀██▀▀ ▀░▄ ░▄████▓▀░ ▀██░ ▄███▄ ▀▓▀ ▄▄░▀ ▄▄█▄ ▀ ▄█▄ ▀ ░▄▄░ ▀▓▀░█▄ ░█░ ▄ ░█▄ ░█░ ░█████▓░ ▄██░▀ ▓████▓ ░▄█▀████▄▀███▓▄▓████▀ ▄█▀████░ ░████▄██▓████▄▄░████▄██▓ ░█████▓▓ ░███░ ░▓██▀ ░███ ░████░███▀ ░███▓░███ ░████░██▓░███▓░▓███▓░██▓░███▓░ ██████▓░ ████▓ ▄▄███▄ ████ ░██▀░▓██░ ░███░████ ░██▀▓██▓ ▀▄ ░███░▓██▓ ▀▄ ██████▓ ▓█████▀ ▀███░████▄▓▀░ ░███▓ ███░████▄▓▀░ ░█████▄███▄ ███░█████▄███▄ ▓█████▓░ ░████░ ░████▓███▓░ ░▄███▓ ███░▓███▓░ ░▄▀█▀ ▀███░███░▄▀█▀░ ▀███ ░▓████▓▓ ▀ ░██░ ▓███▓░▓████▄▄██▀███▓ ░███░░▓████▄▄████▄▄▄ ░▓█▓░███▓██▄▄▄ ░▓█▓ ░▀████▓░ ▀▓▀░ ░███▀░▄░▀████▀▀▄█████▄ ███▓▄░▀████▀▀▓██▀▀▀███▓░▀███▀██▀▀▀███▓░ ▄░▀▀███▄▄░ ▄▄███▀ ▄█▀█▄ ▀░ ▄ ░▀█▀ ▄ ▀█▀ ▄ ▀░ ▀░ ░█▄ ▀░ ▄ ▀ ▀▓ ▄▓▄ ▀░ ░▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀░▄ ▀ ░▀▀▀ ▀▓▀ ░ ░▀▀█▄▄▄▄ ▀ ▄ ░▄▄███▀▀▀▀ ▀▀▀▀███▄▄░ ░▄██▀▀ ▀▀██▄░ -- DATE ----- TITLE ------------------------------------------------ POINTS -- 01-10 - Die_Kunst_des_Mordens_Geheimakte_FBI_GERMAN-GENESIS - 5.5 01-15 - Guitar_Hero_III_Legends_Of_Rock_GERMAN-GENESIS - 8.0 01-24 - Phantasy_Star_Universe_Ambition_Of_Illuminus_GERMAN-GENESIS - 5.5 01-30 - Commander_Europe_At_War_GERMAN-GENESIS - 5.5 ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 02-01 - Totally Points This Month - 24.5 -- GROUP MONTHLY OVERVIEW ---------------------------------------------------- Really god month guys and again it was a close race for the top position. ▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄ ▄▄ ▄▄ ▄▄▀▀ ▓ ▓▀▄▄ ▀▄▄▄ ▄▀ ▓▄▀▀▄▄ ▄▀ ▒ ░ ▀██▄ ▀███▄ ▄█▌ ▄▀▒ ▀▄ ▄ ░ ▐██▌ ▐███▌ ▀ ▄ ▐█▓▓▄ ▓█ ░ ▄ ▄▄▀ ▄▓█▀ ▄███▀ ▄▀ ▄ ▄ ▀████▄▄ ▐██▄ ▄▄██▀▀ ▄▀▀░ ▄▄███▀█▄▓▀ ▄ ▄ ▀▓▄█▀█████▄▀████▄▄▄ ▄███▀ ▀ ▄▄▓██▀▀▄███▀ ▐█▄ ▄█▀ ▀███▄ ▀▀██▄ ▀▀█████▄ ▐███▌ ▄▄████▀ ▄ ▐███▌ ▄███▌ ▄ ▄██▌ ▐███▌ ▄ ▀███▄ ▀███▌ ███▓ ▄█████▀ ▄█▌ ████▄ ▄████▀ █▄▐██▓ ▄███▓ ▐█▄ ▀██▌ ▐███ ▐███▓ ▐██▀▀ ▄▐▓▓█▄ ▀█████▄▄ ▐████▌ ▐████▓ ▄▄█████▀░ ▄███▌ ▐▀ ▄███▌ ▄▀███▓ ▀ ▄▄█▌ ▀████▄▄ ▀▀████▄ ▀████▄ ▄██████▌ ▄████▀▀ ▄▄████▀ ▄▄████▀▀ ████ ▄▄█████▄▀ ▀▀█████▄▄ ▀███▄ ▀▓▓██████▀▐████ ▐██▀ ▄▄█████▀▀ ▄███▀ ▄▄▓ ███████▀▀▄██▌ ▀▀█████▄ ███▌ ▒▀▀▓▓▀ ▄ ▀████▄▀▌ ▄████▀▀ ▐███▌ ███▓ █████▀ ▐███ ▄ ▀███▌ ▐██▓ ░ ░▄█▌ ▀████▄▐████▌ ███▓ ███▓ ████▌ ████▄▀ ▄▄▄██████████████▓▀ ▄▓██▌ ▐████▌▀████▄ ███▓ ███▓ ████ ████▌ ▄█████▀▀▀▀███ ▓██▓ ░ ████ ▄████▀ ▀█████▄▄ ███▓ ███▓ ███▓ ████ ▓███▀ ▓██▌▓██▓ ▄████▄███▀▀ ▄█████▀ ███▓ ███▓ ███▓ ▐████ ▐███▌ ▓██████▓ ▀▀█████▀▀████▄▄░▐▓███▀ ▀▄▄ ███▓ ███▓ ▀▄███▓ ▐███▓ ████ ▐███▀▐██▓ ░▓███ ▀███▓▐▓██▌ ▀████▓ ███▓ ▐██▓▒░ ▐███▓ ████▌ ▄██▀ ▄███▌ ▄▓███▌ ▐████████▄ ▐███▓▌ ███▓ ███▓ ████▓ ▐████▄ ▀ ▄████▀ ▐████▌ ▄▀ ▓███▓███▓██▄▄▄██████▄ ▐██▓ ████▄ ████▌ ▀██▀ ▄ ▀▀██████▄▄ ▄█▀████▀ ░▓█████▀▀ ▀▀██▓▓▓▀ ▀▀██▄██▓ ▐█▀▀ ▐███▀ ▄ ▄████▄▄▄ ▀▀██████▀ ▐██▀ ▄▄ ▀▀█████▌▄▓▓▀▀▀ ▄▄▄▄ ▀▀▓▌ ▀ b5!▄█▀▀ ▄███▄ ▀▀▓▓█████▄ ▀█▀ ▄▓▀ ▄██████▄ ▀███▀ ░▄▄████████████▄▄ ▀ ▀ ▄▄█████▀███▄▄▄ ▀▀███▀ ▄▀░▄██████████▄ ▐█▌ ▄███████▌▀████▄ ▀▀▓▄ ▄▄▓▓▓▓▀▀▀ ▄██████████▄▄▄ ▀ ▄█▄ ▄ ▄█████▀███████▌ ▓ ▐▓▓██▌▀███▄ ▀▀▓▓▄▄ ▀▀▀ ▄▄████▀▀▀ ▄███▀█████▄ ▀███▀ ▄█████▀██████████ ░ █▀████ ▀███▄ ▀▀ ▀▀▀▀ ▄▀▀ ▄▓▓▀▀▀▀▀▓▄ ▀ ▄████▀▀▄████▀▀▄████▌ ▐▌ ▀█▌ ▀▀▓▄ ░ ░ ▀ ▀▓▄▓█▀▄▀ ▄██▀▀ ▄██▀▀▄█▓▄▀ ▀ ░ ░ ▓ ▒ ▐▓▀ ▀▀ ▀▀ ▐▀ ░ ▒ ▒ ▀ ▀▀▄▄ █ ▓ ▒ ▓ ▓ ▄▄▀▀ ▀ ▐▄▄ ▀▄█ ▀▀▀ ▀ ░ ▀ ▀▀▀ █▄▀ ▄▄▌ ▀▀▓▓▄ ▀ H A T R E D ▀ ▄▓▓▀▀ ▀▄ ▀ ▀ ▄▀ -- DATE ----- TITLE ------------------------------------------------ POINTS -- 01-11 - Prey_v1.4_Online_CD-Key_Authentication_Patch-HATRED - 2.0 ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 02-01 - Totally Points This Month - 2.0 -- GROUP MONTHLY OVERVIEW ---------------------------------------------------- HATRED seems dying or maybe they are just lazy or just not fast enough? Time will tell ;) ▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄ █ █ █ █ █ ██ █ █ ██ ██░░ ███ █ ██░░█ ██░░░░ █▒▒▒███ █ ░█ █░░░░░░ ██▒▒▒▒▒▒█ █ ░█ █░░░░░░░ █▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒█ █░ ░██ █░░░░░░░ █▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒██ ███████░ ░░█ ██░░░░░░ █▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒█ ███ ░░░█ ██░░▒░░▒▒▒ █▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒█ █ ░██ ██░░▒▒█▒▒███ ██ █▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒██ █ ░█ ██░░▒▒██ ██ █▒█ █▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒███ ░███░░▒▒██ █▒▒▒█ █▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒██ ░█░▒▒██ █▒▒▒█ █▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒█ ░░███ █ █▒▒▒▒█ █▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒█ ░░█ ██░ █▒▒▒▒█ █▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒█ ░░█ ██░░▒ █▒▒▒▒▒█ █▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒█ ░░█ ██░░▒▒█ ██ █▒▒▒▒▒▒█▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒██████▒▒▒▒▒▒▒█ ░░█ ██░░▒▒██ █ ██ █▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒██░░░░░░███▒▒▒▒█ ░░█ ██░░▒▒██ █ ████▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒█░░ ░█████ ░░██░░▒▒██ █ █▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒█░ ░█ ░░█░▒▒██ █ █▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒█░ ░█ ░░░█▒██ █ █▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒█░ ░█ ░░░██ █ █▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒█░ ░█ ░░░█ █ █▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒█░ ███░ ░█ ░░░█ █ █▒▒▒▒▒▒▒█░ ░█░ ░░█ ██ ░░░█ █ ██▒▒▒▒▒▒▒█░ ░█░ ░░██ █ ░░░ ░░░░░█ █████████ █ █ █▒▒▒▒▒█░ █ ░░░░ ░░█ ░█░█░░░░░█ ██ █ ██ █ █▒▒▒▒▒█░██ ░░░░░░█░ ░░█ ░░ ░░██░░░░█ ██ █ ██ █▒▒▒▒█░█ ░░█████ ░░█░░░█ █████████ █ █░ █▒▒███ ░░███ ░░█░█ █ ██░ ███ ░███ ░░██ █ █ █░ █ ░░█ █ █ ░░██ █ █ ▒██░█░ ░██ ██ ██ ░░█ █ ████████░░█ █▓█▒█ ████ ░░██ █ ██ █░░█████████████ █ ░░█ ████ █ █░░██░█░░░░░█ ████ ░░█ █ █ █░░░░█░█░░░░█░░░░░███░░░█ ░ ░█ █ █ █░██░█░█░░█░░█████░░░███░█ ░░░░█ █ █ █████ █░░░░█░░░░░░░░░██ ░▒█░█ ░█░█ █ █ ██ █░░░░░░░░░░░░░███ ░▒█░█ ░██ ██ █ ███ █████ █░░░░░░░░░░░░██ ░▒█░▒█░░█░██ ███ █ █ █░░░░░█░░░░░░░░░░░░█░ ░▒███░░░██ ██████████ █ █░██░░░██░░░░░░░░░█ ░█ ███ ███ █ █░█▒██░░░██░░░░░░█ ████ █ █ ▓▓▒░ █░░▒▒██░░░░░░░░███ ░▒▓░▒▓ █ ██████████░ ██████████░ █ ████ ███░░░██ ▒▒░ █ ██ ██▒░ ██ ██▒░ █ ░▒▓▓ ░▒▓ ███ ░▒▓▒▓ ▒▓░▒▓░▒ █ ██ ███████ ██▒▒ █ ▒▒░ ▓▒▒▓▒ ░▒░▓▒ █ ██ ██▒▒ █ ░▒▓ ░▒░▒ ░▒▓░▒▓ ▓▒▓ ▓▓▒░ █ ██ █▄█▄█▄ ██▒▒ █ ▓▓▒░ ▒░▓ ▒▓░▒▓░▒░▒ █ ██ ▀ ▀ █▄ ██▒▒ ██ ░▒▓▓▓░░▒▓ ▒░▓ █ ██ ██▒▒ ██ ░▒▓▓ ░▒▓░▒▓ █ ██ ███████ ██▒▒ ██ ▓▓▒▒ ░▒▓▒▓ ██ ██ ██▒▒ ██ ██▒▒ ████ ░▒▓▒░▒ ██ ██████████▒▒ ██████████▒▒ █████ ███████ ░▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▒░ ░▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▒ ████████ -- DATE ----- TITLE ------------------------------------------------ POINTS -- 01-14 - The_Sims_Carnival_BumperBlast_Unlocker-HHT - 1.5 01-19 - Guitar_Hero_3_Unlocker_READNFO-HHT - 1.5 01-19 - Red_Ocean_CHEATS-HHT * REPACKED * - 0.0 01-19 - Red_Ocean_CHEATS_REPACK-HHT - 1.5 01-24 - Discipline_The_Record_Of_The_Crusade-HHT - 2.0 01-24 - Discipline_The_Record_Of_The_Crusade_UNLOCKER-HHT - 1.5 01-24 - Snow_Sakura-HHT - 2.0 01-24 - Snow_Sakura_UNLOCKER-HHT - 1.5 01-25 - Scarface_UNLOCKER-HHT - 1.5 ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 02-01 - Totally Points This Month - 13.0 -- GROUP MONTHLY OVERVIEW ---------------------------------------------------- New ansii and their best month ever. Pitty the ansii still sucks, as it only got a little better. More games, please :) Keep up the work! ▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄ ▀▀▀▀▀█░░░░░░░░░█▀▀▀▀▀█ ▀▀▀▀▀ ░███ ▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀░███ ▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀█ █▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀█ █▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀ ░███░░░░░░░███░░░███▒ ▄███▀ █████▄ ▀▀▀▀ ███ ▄███████████ ███▄ ▀▀▀▀ ▄█▄ ███ ░░░░░░░░░░███░░░░░░▒▄███▀ ███████▄ ███ ▄█████████████ ▀███▄ ███ ███ ███░░░░░░░███░░░░░▒▄███▀ ███ ▀████▄ ███ ▄███▀ ███ ▀███▄ ███ ███ ███░░░░░░░██████████████ ███ ▀████▄███ ███▀ ▄███ ▀███▄ ███ ███ ███░░░░░░░███████████████ ███ ▀██████ ███ ▄███▀ ▀███▄ ███ ███ ███░░░░░░░███░░░░░▒▒ ████ ███ ▀████ █████████████▀ ▀██████████████ ███░▄▄▄▄▄░███░▄▄▄▄▄▄▄ ████ ███ ▄▄▄▄▄▄▄ ███ ███████████▀ ▄▄▄▄▄▄▄ ▀█████████████ ▄▄▄▄▄█░░▒█▄▄▄▄▄█ █▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄█ █▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄█ █▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄ -- DATE ----- TITLE ------------------------------------------------ POINTS -- 01-01 - Medal.Of.Honor.Airborne.HAPPY.NEW.YEAR.CZ-I_KnoW - 8.0 01-09 - Empire.Earth.III.CZECH-I_KnoW - 8.0 ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 02-01 - Totally Points This Month - 16.0 -- GROUP MONTHLY OVERVIEW ---------------------------------------------------- Two more releases in the language i will never learn. Still great to see! ▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄ █████ █████ ████ █████ █████ █████ █████ ████ █████ █████ █████ █ █ █ █ █ █ █ █ █ █ █ █ █ █ █ █ █ Independent █ █ █ █ █ █ █ █ █ █ █ █ █ █ █ █ █ █ █ █ █ █ █████ █████ █████ █ █ █ █ █████ █ █ █ People or █ █ █ █ █ █ █ █ █ █ █ █ █ █ █ █ █ █ █ █ █ █ █ █ █ █ █ █ █ █ █ █ Groups! █████ █ █ ████ █████ █ █████ █ █ ████ █████ █ █ █ -- DATE ----- TITLE ------------------------------------------------ POINTS -- 01-04 - Juiced.2.Hot.Import.Nights.All.Access.Unlocker-UnderPlDOX - 1.5 01-10 - The.Game.Scene.Charts.Issue.16.December.2007.Edition - 0.0 01-13 - StarShine_Legacy-2xKiDS - 5.5 01-19 - Roms.Goodnes.Nintendo.Famicom.NES.v2.01.Update-oNePiEcE * HOMEMADE * - 0.0 01-19 - Roms.Goodnes.Nintendo.Famicom.NES.v3.10.Update-oNePiEcE * HOMEMADE * - 0.0 01-20 - Roms.Goodnes.Nintendo.Famicom.NES-oNePiEcE * HOMEMADE * - 0.0 01-26 - Roms.Goodgbx.Nintendo.Gameboy.v3.13.Update-oNePiEcE * HOMEMADE * - 0.0 01-26 - Roms.Goodgbx.Nintendo.Gameboy-oNePiEcE * HOMEMADE * - 0.0 01-31 - FlatOut.Gold.CZECH-eCUBE - 5.5 ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 02-01 - Totally Points This Month - 12.5 -- GROUP MONTHLY OVERVIEW ---------------------------------------------------- Another selection of independent releases. Find groups/use group tags guys! ▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄ ▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄ ▄▄▄█████████████████████████▄▄ ▄▄████████████████████████████████████▄▄▄ ▄▄▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀███▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀█▀▀▀▀▀▀█▄ ▄▄████ ▓▓█ ▓▓█████ ▓▓█ ███ ▓▓█ ▓▓█ ▓▓▄▄▓▓█▄ ▄▓▓██▄ ██▄ ▄████████ ▀▀▀ ▀▀███▀▀ ▓██ ▀▀▀ ▓██ ▀▀▀ ▓███▀███ ███▀▀▀ ████ ▄██████████ ▓▓█ █ ███ █ ███ █ ███ ▓▓█ ███ ███ ▀████▄ █████ ▄████████████ ▓██ █ ███ █ ███▄███▄███ ▓██ ███ ███ ▄▄▄███ ██████ ██████████████ ███ █ ███ █ ▀███▀█▀███▀ ███ ███ ███ █████▀ ██████▌ ███████████████▄▄▄▄▄█▄▄▄▄▄██▄▄ ▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄████████ ████████████████████████████▀▄▄█▀▀▀▀█▄▄▀███████████████████████████████▄ ███████████████████████████▀▄█▀ ▀█ ██████████████████████████▀▀███ ▐███████████████████████████ █ ▄████ █ ██████████████████████████▌ ▐█▌ ████████████████████████████ █ ▀▀▀▀ ▄█ ██████████████████████████ █▀ ████████████████████████████▄▀█▄▄ ▄▄█▀▄██████████████████████████ ▄▀ ██████████████████████████████▄▄▀▀▀▀▀▀▄▄███████████████████████████▄ ▄███▄ ▐█████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████▀▀▄▀▀███ ████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████▌ ▐█▌ ▄▀ ▀███████████████████████████████████████████████████████████▀ ▀█ █▀ ▄█ ▀████████████████████████████████████████████████████████▀ ▀▄ ▄▀ ▐█▌ ▐███████████████████████████████████████████████████▀▀ ▄███▄ ▄███▄ ███▄▄▀▄▄███▀▀███████████████████████████████████████████▀▀ ███▀▀▄▀▀███ ▀███▀ ▀███▀ ▀▀████████████████████████████████████▀▀ ▐█▌ ▐█▌ ▄▀ ▀▄ ▀▀█████████████████████████▀▀▀ ▀█ █▀ ▄█ █▄ ▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀ ▀▄ ▄▀ -- DATE ----- TITLE ------------------------------------------------ POINTS -- 01-15 - Red.Ocean-iTWINS - 5.5 ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 02-01 - Totally Points This Month - 5.5 -- GROUP MONTHLY OVERVIEW ---------------------------------------------------- One release this month and a pretty crappy one too, but of course better than complete silence. ▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄ JJJJJJJJJJJBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB LLLLLLLLLLL J:::::::::JB::::::::::::::::B L:::::::::L J:::::::::JB::::::BBBBBB:::::B L:::::::::L JJ:::::::JJBB:::::B B:::::BLL:::::::LL J:::::J B::::B B:::::B L:::::L J:::::J B::::B B:::::B L:::::L J:::::J B::::BBBBBB:::::B L:::::L J:::::j B:::::::::::::BB L:::::L J:::::J B::::BBBBBB:::::B L:::::L JJJJJJJ J:::::J B::::B B:::::B L:::::L J:::::J J:::::J B::::B B:::::B L:::::L J::::::J J::::::J B::::B B:::::B L:::::L LLLLLL J:::::::JJJ:::::::J BB:::::BBBBBB::::::BLL:::::::LLLLLLLLL:::::L JJ:::::::::::::JJ B:::::::::::::::::B L::::::::::::::::::::::L JJ:::::::::JJ B::::::::::::::::B L::::::::::::::::::::::L JJJJJJJJJ BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL -- DATE ----- TITLE ------------------------------------------------ POINTS -- 01-02 - Juego.Interactivo.Alla.Tu.SPANISH.DVD9-JBL - 2.0 ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 02-01 - Totally Points This Month - 2.0 -- GROUP MONTHLY OVERVIEW ---------------------------------------------------- For once a non stolen release or can we be fully sure? Still you stink badly! ▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄ ░▓▓▓░ ▒▓▓█. ▓███████▓. ░██████▒ ▓█████████▒. . ▓▒▒. ~███████▓ ~███░..▓███░. ░████░.░███.░██░ ░███+. .░███ .▓█░ ░████▓▒.░███▓██▓░.░███░ .▓██▓. .▓██▓. ▓██░.. +███▓████░.████▓▓████░ .░▓. .░████.███▓. .███▓████▓.░████████▓. ▓██▓▓. .███░.▓███, :.▓██▓.▓███..▒▓█████▓... . ▓████░ .▓███▒▓███████+▓███.░██▓: ..░▒.. . .░███,░█████▓.:███▓.▓██████▓▓█░▓▒... ██████░██▓███░.▓███:..░▓░... . . :██████▓█░░███▒▒███▓ ... ░█▓▒.▒▓▓▓ .▓██▓▓████.████.▒█░~ ,████,▓███~░░░░▓█▓▓ ░███▓▓███░░███░░ .▒████▓░███.░░▓██████:. .░██▓.▓██▓.▒▒. .▓█████▓███░░▓███████▓..▓███~., .▒███░.▒█▓. ░█████████░░▓██░.▓██▓..▓██▓ ▓██▓▒ ..▓███... ░████████▓.~████▓███░.░███▓.▓██▓.▒█░ ▒█░. .▓███▓████▓.░████████▓.▓██▓ ░███░.████▓▒ ... .▓██▓.▓███░.▓██▓=▓███I~███▓.░███.████████▓ .▓██▓.▒███░.███▓.▓██▓.░███,:███▓ .▓██████ ..... .▒: =░▓▓▓.███▓.▓███▓▓███: ▒███▓▓█▒ ░▓░. .... .█▓░ ▓██████░. ▓███. ▒.▓████▓.. . .....█▓...░███░. .░▓█████▓▓. ... +▒▒███████+.... . . .███▓. ▒▓██▓██▓ . .█████████████████████░.. ▒███▒ █ ▓██░.░. . ░▒▒▒▒▒▒ . . ... ░██████████I . .▒▒▒..▒█▓:░██░. ▒▒.. . . .+█████████. .███▓▓███~ ▒░.. . ██████████. . .▒███████.. . ██████████. ▓▓██▓▓.. ..██████████ . ▓▓. . .▒█████████ █████████▒. .██████████. :██████████ ▒██████████ . . . .▒███████████ . .▒▒. .=████ . ..=██ .▒████████████. . . ████. .▒█████████░ =█████████. ~███. ,███████████ .▒███████░. . ░█, .▒▓████. ▒██████████.. =███████. .▒██.███████ .▒█████░░. .█..▒██████.. .:=.██████+ ~██▓█▒░█:█▒█..███████.. . . █████. . ████░██▒.▒. .██████▒. .██████. .█████████. .███████ . ..+███. █████▓= . ░███████. ███ .███████...███████~ .▒███ .█████▓..░███████ ..,█████████████, . █████████▒ ....░███████+. . ,▓███████████▒.. ,█████████████████ .. .▒███████████. ██████████▒ .... .░▒██████████ .█.███ ████████▓. ..█ ███ ████████: ▒▒,.,░░█████████.. ..░░█████████░. .. .████████▒. . .███████ . . ..:▒█████,. ..... -- DATE ----- TITLE ------------------------------------------------ POINTS -- 01-18 - Paws.And.Claws.Pet.Resort-Micronauts - 5.5 ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 02-01 - Totally Points This Month - 5.5 -- GROUP MONTHLY OVERVIEW ---------------------------------------------------- One more kiddie title, still nice that someone will do them :) ▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄ _ __ ______ ______ _____ __ __ ____ _ __ / | / // ____//_ __// ___/ / / / // __ \| | / / / |/ // __/ / / \__ \ / /_/ // / / /| | /| / / / /| // /___ / / ___/ // __ // /_/ / | |/ |/ / /_/ |_//_____/ /_/ /____//_/ /_/ \____/ |__/|__/ -- DATE ----- TITLE ------------------------------------------------ POINTS -- 01-11 - Sims.Carnival.SnapCity.CloneCD-NETSHOW - 6.0 ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 02-01 - Totally Points This Month - 6.0 -- GROUP MONTHLY OVERVIEW ---------------------------------------------------- This asian group beated the EU/US groups by days, nice job :) ▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄ ▄▄███████▄▄ ▓▄▄▀▀▀█████▓▓▄▀▄ ▐▓▒░▀▀█▄▄▄▀▀█▓▓▌▐▌ ▄▓▓▀▀██▄█▀███▄▄▀▄▀ ▐▌ ▓██▄▄▄▀░▀████▀ ▀ █ ▀▀▀▌ ▓▄▄▀█ ███▄▄▓░ ▀▀██ █ ▀▀▌░▐▓▄▄ █ █▄▄ ▀▀██ ████▓░ ▄▄ █ █ ▀▌░ ▓███▄█ ▄ █ ▀▀██ ▄ ▄▓▌ ███▄ ░ █ ▐▓▄ ▐▓▓█▄▄ █▀▓▌░▒▐▓█▄▄ █ ▄▄█▓▓▌ ▀███████▄▄ ▓ ░ ▌▀▀████ ▄▄███████▀ ▀▀███▄▄▀▄ ▒ ▀██ ▄▀▄▄███▀▀ ░▐████▌▐▌ ░ ▐▓ ▐▌▐████▌░ ░▄██████▀██▄ ▄▀▒▄██▀██████▄░ ▄▓▓██▀▀▄██████▌▄▀▀█▄▄▄█▀▓▄░██████▄▀▀██▓▓▄ ▄▓▓▓█▀░░▄▀░▀██▄▀█ ▄▀░░▒▓██▄ ▀▄██▀░▀▄░░▀█▓▓▓▄ ▐▓▓▓█▌ ▐██▄████▄░▐▌░░▒▓███▐▌░▄████▄██▌ ▐█▓▓▓▌ █▒▒▒██▄▄██▓▀▀████▌░▀▄ ▀██▄▀░▐████▀▀▓██▄▄██▒▒▒█ ░▐░░░███▀▄▀▒ ▀█▀▄ ▄▀▀▀▀▀▄ ▄▀█▀ ▒▀▄▀███░░░▌░ ░▀████▌▐▌ ░ ░▐██▌ ▄▓▄ ▐██▌░ ░ ▐▌▐████▀░ ▄▓▓███▀ ▀ ░██▄███████▄██░ ▀ ▀███▓▓▄ ▐▓▓██▀ ░▐█▓▓▓▓████████▌░ ▀██▓▓▌ ▓▓██▌░ ▄▀▒▒▒▒▒▓▓▓▓▓████▄ ░▐██▓▓ ▓███░ ▄▀ ░░░░░░▒▒▒▒▒▓▓▓▓▓▀▄ ░███▓ ▐███ ▐▌▀▄▄▄ ░░░░░▒▒▒▒▒▐▌ ███▌ ▀██▌ ░ █ ▀▀▀▄▄▄ ░░░░ █ ▐██▀ ▄▄▀▄▄▀▄▓▀░ ▀▀▄ ░▐▌ ▀▄ █▀▀▀▄▄▄▐▌░ ▄▀▀ ▀▄▓▓█▌▐▓▌░ ▄ ▄ █ ▐▌▀▄ █▐██▄▄ █░ ▄ ▄ █▓▓███▄▀█▄▄▀ ▀▓▀ ▄▄▀ ▓▌▄▓▄ █ ▀▄ █▐████▌█ ▀▓▀▐▌ ▄▄ ▀ ▀▄▄ ▄▀▄ ▓▓██▌▀███▄▄▀▀█▄▄▓▓▀▄ █▄▀▄█ ▄▐▌ ▀▄▄ █▐████▐▌▄ ▄▄▀▄▄▀▄█ ▄ ▄▀▄▓▀░█ ▀ ▀▓▓▄▀▓ ▓▓██▌ ░▀██▓▓▄░▀▓▓▄▀▓▀███▄▄▀▄▄ ▐▌ ▄▓▄▀ ▐▌██▓█▐▌▄▓▓▀▄ ▄███▀▓▀▌▐▓▌░ █░ █ ▐███▄ ████▌ ░▐██▓▓▌░▐▓▓▌▄▄████ ▀▀▓▓ █ ▀ ▄ ▐▌█▓▒▌█ ▄▀▄ ▓▌████ ▀ ▀░▀█▄ █▒░ █ ▄▀████ ████▌ ▄███▓▀ ▄▒▀▀▓▀██████▄ ▀▌█ ▄ ▄▀▄ ▐▌▓▒░▌█▀▓▄▄▓▀▄████░ ▀▄▐░▐▓▌█▓▒░█▌ ▐████ █████████▀▀▄▄▀ ▄░██▄ ▓███ ▄▄██ █▒ ▄▀▓▀▐▌▒░ █░▒▓▀ ▄▄██████▄▀█▄▓▓▄██▓▒██▄█████ █▓▓██▀▀ ▀ ▀▓▐▓█ ▀▀ ▓███ ▓███▌▀░ ▄█ ▐▌░ ▀ ▀▄ ▀▓▀████▄ ▄▄▄ ▀▄▓██▓█▀█▀█▓▓█ █▒▒█▌ ▄▓▓▀██▄ ▀▀▀▓▄ ▓███ ▓████▄▄███ ▄▓▓▀██▄ ▓██▄██▄ ▓███ ▄▓▀███ ▓████ █▒▒█ █░░█▌▐▓▓▌ ▐██▌██▄▄▓▓▌▓▓██ ▓▓██ ▀ ███▐▓▓▌ ▐██▌▓██▀ ▀ ▓███▐▓▓█▀▀▄▄ ▓▓███ ░ █░░█ █ ██▄▀██▄██▀ ▀████▀ ▓▓██ ▓▓▓█ ░ ███ ▀██▄██▀ ▓▓█ ▀▄▄▀▓▓██ ▀█████▀ ▓▓▓██ ▓ █ █ █ ██▓▓▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▓▓▓██▄▄▄▄▄▄▓▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄██▓▓█▓▓██▓▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▀▐█ █ █ █░▄▄▀██▀▀▀ ▄▓▄▀▓▓▓▓ ▀▀ ▓▓▓▓▀▄▓▄ ▀▀▀██▀▄█ ▄█ █▀▄▀░ ▄▓▄▐▓█▌ ▒▒▒▒ P O S T M O R T E M ▒▒▒▒ ▐█▓▌▄▓▄ ░▀▄▀▓█ ▐▌▐▌░ 2 0 0 6 ▀ ▄▓▄▀ ░░░░ ░░░░ ▀▄▓▄ ▀ ░▐▌▐▌ ▀ -- DATE ----- TITLE ------------------------------------------------ POINTS -- 01-31 - SHREDDER.11.SE.GERMAN-POSTMORTEM - 5.5 ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 02-01 - Totally Points This Month - 5.5 -- GROUP MONTHLY OVERVIEW ---------------------------------------------------- One release this month, no biggie title, well maybe it is, if you are a chess nerd? Hope to see more next month guys ;) ▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄ ███████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████ ███████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████ ███████████████████████████████▀▀▀▀▀▀██████████████████████████████████████████ ████████████████████████▀▀▀▀█▀ ▄██▀█▄ ▀████████████████████████████████████████ ███████████████████▀▀▀▀ ▄▄▄▄ █▒▒▓▓▄█▄ ▀▀▀▀▀███████████████████████████████████ ███████████████▀▀ ▄▓█▀▀ ▀████▒▒▒▒▓▀██████▄ ▀█████████████████████████████████ ██████████████ ▄█▀ ██▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▓▓▓▓▓▓▀██▄ ▀███████████████████████████████ ████████████▀ ▄█ █░▒▒▒▒▒▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▀█▄ ▀█████████████████████████████ ███████████▀ █▀ ▐█▒▒▒▒▒▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▒▓▓▓▓▓▓██ ▀████████████████████████████ ██████████▀ █ █░▒▒▒▒▓▓▓▓▒▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▒▓▓▓██ ▀███████████████████████████ █████████▀ █ █░▒▒▒▒▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▒▓█▌ ███████████████████████████ █████████ ▐▌ ▄░▒▒▒▒▒▓▓▓▒▓▓▓▓▒▓▓▓▒▓▓▓▓▓▀█ ▐██████████████████████████ █████████ ▐ ██▄ ░░▒▒▒▒▒▓▒▓▓▓▓▓▒▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▒▓▓▓█▌▐██████████████████████████ ████████ █████▄▄░ ░ ░░▒▒▒▒▒▒▒░▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▒▓▓▓▓▓▓▒▓█▌▐██████████████████████████ ███████▌ ▄█▀ ▀▌ ░░░▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▓▒▓▒▓▓▓▓▓▓▒▓▓▓▓▓▓█ ▐██████████████████████████ ███████ ▐ ▐▌ █▄ █▄██▓█▓█████▄▒▓▓▓▓▓▒▓▒▓▓▒▓▓▓▓▒▓█▌▐███████████████████████████ ███████ ▐ ▀▄████▓▀█▒ ▀▓▓█▄▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▄██▌ ███████████████████████████ ███████▌ ▀███▓▒ ▓ ▀█▓▓▓ ▄▄▄▄▄▄ ▀█ ███████████████████████████ ████████▌ ▐█▓▒ ▄ ▀█ █▀ ▀▀▀██ █ ▀██████████████████████████ ████████▌ █▓▒ ██▄ ▐█▀ █▌▀▄ ▀████████████████████████ ████████▌▐█░░ █████▄ █▓ ▀ ▀██▒██ ▀█▄ ▀██████████████████████ ████████▌▐█▓░ █████▀ ██ ▓▓█████▌▓ ▀█▄ ▀████████████████████ ████████▌ █▓▒░ ▐████ ▄ █▓ ████▌█▌▄██▓ ▀█▄ ▀██████████████████ █████████ ▐█▓░ ████ ██ ████▀▄▌▀▀▀████▓░▀█▄ ▀███████▀████████ ██████████ █▓▒░ ▐██ ▄██▌█▓ ▐█▄█▄█ ▄▄▄▄▄ ▀▀█████▄ ▀█████ ▄▄▄ ▀███ ██████████▌ █▓▒░ ██▌ █▀ ██▐▌ █░█ ▄████████▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄█████ ▓ █ ▀██ ███████████▌ █▓▒░ ▐██ ▄█ ▐█ █▓ ▐▌▐████████████████████████ ██ █ ██ ████████████ ▐█▓▒░░ ██▌ █▄ ▐█ █▓ ▐▌▐████████████████████████ ▓█ ▐▌▄██ █████████████ ██▓▒░░ ███▄███▌ ▐▌ ▀ █▌▐████████████████████████ █ █ ███ █████████████▌▐█▄▄▄ ▒▓▀███ █ ▀ █ ███████████████████▀▀▀▀▀ ███▌▐███ ██████████████ █▀▀▀███ ▀ ░█ ▐▌▄▄ █ █████████████████▀ ▄█▀▀█▄▄▀█ ████ ██████████████▌ ██▀███▌ █▄ █▄ ▄█ ▀░█▄▄ █▌▐█████▀ ▄▄▄▄▄ ▀▀ ▄█▀ ▀▄▓█▌▐███ ███████████████ ▀███▀█ █▄ ▀▀▀▀ ░█▓ ▐█ ▀▀███ █▌ ▀▀█▒▄▄█ ░█ ▀ ███ ███████████▀▀▀▀█▄ ▐█░██ ▀█ ▓▀ ▀███▄▄▄ █ ██▌░▀▀▄ ▒▌ ▐███ ██████████ ▄▄ ▀ ██░██ ▄▀ ▄▄ ▐▌ ▀▀▀▀█▌ ▄▄██ ▀█▄▄ ▄ █ ████ █████████▌ ████▄ ▀ ▀█▒████▌ ▄▀██ ██ ▀▀██▓█ ▀█▒▓██▌ █████ █████████ ▐██▀██ █▄ ▀█▓▒▀█ █▀ █▌ █▄ ░██ ░░ ▓█ ▒▓▓█ ▐█████ █████████ ▐█▌ ▓██ ██▄ ▀▀▄▄█▄▀▀ ▐█▄ ▀█▌ ████▄ ░░ ▓█ PRO ▓░░▐▄▄▄▄▄▄ █████████▌ ██ ▓▓█ ▀███▄ █ ▄████▌ ▄ ▐██ ██▄ ▓█▌ CYON! ▓█▀ ▀█ ██████████▄ ██ ▓███▄ ▀██ ▀█▄▄▀███████ ██▌ ▐█▀▄ ▓█ ██ █ ███████████ ▐▒ ▓██████▄ ██▄▄▄ ▐███████▌ ▐██ █▄ █▓█ ▄█▌ ▄▄▄▄█▀ ███████▀▀ ▄█▓▓████████▌ ████▌▐█████▀ ▄▄ ██ ▀██▌▐█▌ ▄▄█▀ ▐█▀ ▄▄▄▄▄█ ████▀▀ ▄▄█▀▀▓▓██████████▄ ▀███ ▀█▀▀ ▄█▀ ▐██ ▐█▌▐█ ░ ▐█▀ █▌ ▐██████ █▀▀ ▄▄█▀ ▒▓▓█████████████▄ ▀▀ ▀████▀ ██▓ ▐█▌ █ █ ▄██ ▐███████ ▄█▀▀ ▒▒█████████████▀█████▄ ▄█ ▐██ ▐██ ▐▌▄ ░ ▄███▀██▓ ████████ █▀ ▄▒█▀██████░▒▓███ ██████████▄ ██▓ ███ █ █ ░▒ █▀ █▓ ▄████████ ▄▄█▀ ▒▓██████ ▒▓███ ▀▌ ▀▀▀▀████▄▄ ▄██▓ ██▌▐▌▐█▌ ░▒▓▄█▄▄ ██ ▄█████████ ▄▒▄▄██▌ ▒▓███████▌ ▒▓██▌ ▄█░░░░░██████▓ ▐█▌▌░███░▒▓▓█▀▀ ██ ▄██████████ ▀██▀ ▀█ ▒▓█▀ ▀█████ ▒███ ▄█░░ ░░░░░█▓ ▄▄██▌█▄ ██▒▓▓▓▀ ▄██▌▐███████████ ▄ ▄█ ▀█▓█▀ ▒▓█████░█████▄▄▀▀░ e! ░░░██ ███▌ ▀█▄ ▀▀█▒████▀ ████████████ ██████▄ ▐█ ▒▓█▀██████ ▀█▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄░██▓ ▐██ ▄ ▀██▄▄▄▄▄▀ ▄█████████████ ███████▄ ▀█ ▒▓█▀ █▄██▀ ▄█▄▐█ ▒ ▀▀████▓ ▐██▌ ██▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄███████████████ █████████▄ █▄▓█▀ ▒▓██ ▄████ ██ ▄██▄ ▒▀█▓▄ ▐██ ▐█████████████████████████ ██████████▄ ▀██████▀ ▄█████▌ ▀███▄██▄▄▄▄▄▄█▄▄██████▓ ▐█████████████████████████ ████████████▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄█████████▄ ▀▀▀██████████▀▀▀▀▀▀ ▄█████████████████████████ █████████████████████████████████▄▄ ▄ ▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄█████████████████████████████████ ███████████████████▀ ▀ ▀████ ▀▀███▀ ████████████████████████ ██████████████████ ███▓ █████ ▐██ ███▓ █████ ██ █▄▄ ▐████████████████ ██████████████████ ░████▀████▌ █▌ ░████▀████▌ ▀ ████▓ ████▓ ████████████████ ██████████████████ ▒████▐░███ ░ █ ▒████▐░███ ░ ░████▀████▌ ████████████████ █████████████████ ▓████▐▓███▌ ▓████▐▓███▌ ▒████▐░███ ▐████████████████ █████████████████ ▄█████▐████▓ ▄█████▐████▓ ▓████▐▓███ ▐████████████████ █████████████████ ▀███▓▐█████▄ ▀███▓▐█████▄ █████▐████ ▐████████████████ █████████████████ ▓████▄██▀▀ ▓████▄██▀▀ █████▐████ ████████████████ █████████████████ █████ █████ ▓█▄ █████▐████▌ ████████████████ █████████████████ ▀▓████▌ ▀▓████▌ ▐████▓ █████▐████▌ ███████████████ █████████████████ ▄████▓▌ ▄████▓▌ ████▒ ████▓▐████▌ ███████████████ █████████████████ ▄█████▀▀ ▀▀▀▀██ ▄█████▀▀ ███▀▀ ▀ ████▄██▀▀ ▀ ▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀ ▓ ░ ░ ▄▄ ▒ ▄ ▓ ▒ ▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄ █████ █▄▄ ███▓ ▓ ▄ ▒ ▄▓███████▀ ▓ ▀████▌ ████▓ ████▓ ░████▀█▄ █████ ░██▓█░███████ █████ ▐░███ ░████▀████▌ ▒████ ░▀▀████▌ ▒████ ▀█████░ ▀████▌░░ ▐▓███▌ ▒████▐░███ ▓████ ▐░███ ░ ▓████▐██████▓ ▐░███ ░ ▐████▓ ▓████▐▓███ ▄█████ ▐▓███▌ █████▐██████▓▓▒▒░ ▐▓███▌ ▐█████▄ █████▐████ ▀███▓ ▐████▓ █████ ███████▌ ▐████▓░████▄██▀▀ ░ █████▐████ █████ ▐████▌ ▀███▓ ▀▀▀▀▀▀▀ ░ ▐██████████▀ ░ █████▐████▌ ▀▓████▌ ▐█████▄ ▓███▄ ████████▌▄▄▄ ▄██▀▀ ░████ █████▐████▌ ░ ▄████▓▌ ▄██▀▀ █████ ████████ ▓ ░▒▓████▄ ▄ ▄▄▄▄█ ████▓▐████▌ ▄▄█████▀▀ ▄█ ▀▀▀█▓██████▀ ▀█░██ █ ████▄██▀▀ █ ▄███ ▀ █████ ▓ █ ▄ ████ █▀▓██ ░ PROCYON ▓ █ ████ ▓ ░ █ ░ ▒ █ ████ ░ ▓ ░ █ ████ ▒ ▓ ████ ░ ▒ ████ ░ ████ -- DATE ----- TITLE ------------------------------------------------ POINTS -- 01-23 - History_Channel_Lost_Worlds-PROCYON - 5.5 01-25 - Napoleons_Campaigns-PROCYON - 5.5 01-29 - The_Sims_Castaway_Stories_CLONEDVD_JUGGA_REL100_BY-PROCYON - 6.0 ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 02-01 - Totally Points This Month - 17.0 -- GROUP MONTHLY OVERVIEW ---------------------------------------------------- Not much of quality this month, but this groups got a good piece of the load. ▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄ ▄▄▄▄ ▄█▓▀ ▀ ▄▄▄ ▐▓▓▌ ■▀▀▀▄ ▄▓▀ ▀ ▄■ ▀▓▓▄▄▄░ ▐▌ ░ ▐▓▌ ▐▌ ▄█▄▄▄ ▀▀▓▓▄▄ ░▄▄▄▀ ▄▓▓▓▓▄██▀█▄▄ ▀▄▄█▓▓▓▀ ▀▓▓▓▄▄▓▓▀ ▄█▓▀ ▐█▄ ▄▓▀▀▀▄ ▄▓▀▀▀■ ░█▀ ▀░ ▄▄▓▓▓▀▐▓▓▌ ▐▓▓▌ ▄█▓▓▓▀ ░ ■▀▀▀▓▄ ▐▓▌ ▄ ░ ▀█▄▓▓█▀▀ ▄ ▀▓▓▄░ ▀▓▀ ▄█▓▓▓▀ mx ▄ ▐▓▌ ▀▓▄ ▀▓▀ ▄▄▄▀▀▀▀█▄█▓▓ ▄▄▓▓▓▀ ▀█▓▓▄▄ ▀▓▓▀▀ ░ ▄▄▄█▓▓▄▄▄ ▀▓▀ ▄▓▀ ▄▓▀▀▀▓▄ ▄▓▀ ░ ▐██▓▌ ██▓▓▀ ▄▄▄▄ ▀█▓▓▓ █▄▓▀■ ▀▀ ░ ▀▀▓▄ ▄▓▀▀▀▓▄ ▐▓▌ ▐▓█▓▌ ░░▒░ ██▓▄▀■▐█▓▓▌ ▀ ▀▓ ▐█▓▓▌▐▓▌ ░▄▄▓▓▄▄ ▒░░ ▐▓▓▓▌ ▐▓▌ ▀▀■ ▄▓▀ ▀▓▄▄■ ░░ ██▓▓▌ ██▓▓▄░█▄▓▓ ▄█▓▓▓ ▓▓▄▓▓▓▀▀▀▀▓▓▄ ■▄▄▓▀ ▀▓▄ ■▀▀ ▄▀▀▀ ▄▄▄ ░ ▐█▓▓▓▀▀ ▀█▓▓▀▀█▓▀▀█▓▓▀ ▄▓▀ ▐▓▓▌ ▄▄▄ ▀▀▀▄ ▐▌ ▄▓▀ ▀ ▄▓▀▀░ ▀▓▌ ░ ▐█▀ ▐▌ ■▄▄▓▓▀ ▀ ▀▓▄ ▐▌ ▀▄▐▓▌ ▄▒▄ ▐▌ ▐▓ █▌ ▀▄▄▄■ ░ ▄▒▄ ▐▓▌▄▀ ▀▓▓▄ ▀ ▀ ■▀ ▀■ ▀ ▄█▓▀ ▀▀▄▄▄ ▄▄▄▀▀ -- DATE ----- TITLE ------------------------------------------------ POINTS -- 01-02 - Panzer.Campaigns.Smolensk.41.v1.15.NoCD.Crack-PWZ - 1.5 01-25 - The.Sims.Carnival.SnapCity.PLUS.4.Trainer-PWZ - 2.3 ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 02-01 - Totally Points This Month - 3.8 -- GROUP MONTHLY OVERVIEW ---------------------------------------------------- Looks like PWZ went on holiday in January, just like they did in December. ▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄ ▒▒ ▒▒ ▒▒ ▒ ▒ ▒▒▒ ▒ ▒▒▒ ▒ ▒ ▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒ ▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒ _______ _______ ▒▒ ________ ▒▒▒▒▒ ____ ▒▒ ____ ▒▒▒▒▒ ▒▒▒ ▒▒▒ |░░░░░░░||░░░░░░|___/\ |░░░░░░░░|________|░░░░| ▒▒ |░░░░| ▒▒▒ ▒▒▒ /\______,|░░░░░░░||░░░░░/` \░░░░░░░░/ _\░░░| ▒▒ |░░░░| ▒▒ ▒▒▒ \ \░░░|_ |░░░|_\ \ \░░|____\ \ \`░░░| __ |░░░░| ▒▒ ▒▒▒▒ \ \ /░░░░░| |░░░░░|\ <░░░░░░░|\ \░░░|/░░\|░░░░| ▒▒ ▒▒▒▒ / `\░░|___ |░░░|__/ / /____|░░|/ /░░░░░░░░░░░░░| ▒▒ ▒▒▒ /____/\____\░░░░░||░░░░░/_______/░░░░░░░░/____/\__/░░░░░░/\░░░░░░| ▒▒ ▒▒▒▒ ` |░░░░░░░||░░░░░░░| |░░░░░░░░|` |░░░░░/ \░░░░░| ▒▒▒ ▒▒▒▒▒▒▒ ` ▒▒▒ ▒▒▒▒▒▒ ▒ ▒▒ ▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒ ▒▒▒ ▒ ▒ ▒▒▒▒ ▒ ▒▒ ▒▒▒ ▒▒▒ ▒▒ ▒ -- DATE ----- TITLE ------------------------------------------------ POINTS -- 01-10 - Crysis.v1.1.32Bit.PLUS.6.TRAINER-ReeBSaW - 2.5 01-11 - The.Sims.Carnival.SnapCity.PLUS.3.TRAINER-ReeBSaW - 2.2 01-19 - Red.Ocean.PLUS.6.TRAINER.READNFO-ReeBSaW - 2.5 01-23 - 18.Wheels.of.Steel.American.Long.Haul.PLUS.1.TRAINER-ReeBSaW - 2.0 01-23 - Family.Restaurant.v1.0.PLUS.3.TRAINER-ReeBSaW - 2.2 ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 02-01 - Totally Points This Month - 11.4 -- GROUP MONTHLY OVERVIEW ---------------------------------------------------- ReeBSaW are back to show they can fully compete with BReWErS :) Nice month! ▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄ ▀▄▄ ▀▄▄ ▄▄▄▄▄▄▓▌ ▐██▄ ▓█▄ ▀▄ ░▓▓███████▀ ▄████▌▐██▌ ▐▓ ▄▄▄▄▄▄ ▄ █▀██████▓░▄▓█████▄███▓ ░█▌▄▄▄ ▄ ▄▄▄▄▄▄ █ ▐▌▐▌▐██████▌▐████████████▌ █▌ ▐▌ █ █ ▓ ▓███████▄████████████▌▐██ ▓ █ █ ▄ ▐▌ ▐▓███████████████████▄███ ▐▌ ▄ █ █ ▐▌▐█ ▀▀▀▀▀▓▓█████████▀▀▀ ▓▓░ █▌▐▌ █ █ █░▓▌ ▄▓▄ █████░ ░█▌ ▐▓░█ █ ▌▄ ▐▌ ▐█ ▀ ▓▓▄▄▄▄▓▓ █▄▄██████▌ ▀ █▌ ▐▌ ▄▐ ▐▌ ▓▄ ▀▓▄ ███████ ███████▓▓ ▄▓▀ ▄▓ ▐▌ ▌▀▄ ▀▀▄▄░▀▄ ▀▀▓▓███▌ ▐█░▄▄▄▄ ▀▀ ▄▀░▄▄▀▀ ▄▀▐ ▄ █ ▀▀▄▄ ▀▀▄▀▄ ███▀▀▀▀▀▀ ▓███░ ▄▀▄▀▀ ▄▄▀▀ █ ▐▌ █ ▀▓▓▄ ▐▌▐▌ ▄▄▄ ▐███▌ ▐██▓▌▐▌▐▌ ▄▓▀ █ ▄ ▄ ▄▀ █ ▄ ▐██▌░█▓ ▐█▓▌ ░▓██▓ ▓█░▐█▄ █ ▐▌ ▐▌ ▄▀▄▄▀ █ ▐▌ ██▐▓▄▀ ▄▄▀▀▀██▄▄ ▀▄▓▌▐▌ ▀▄▄█░ ▄▀ ▐▌▓█▌ ▀ ▄▄█░▐█▓▀ ▄███ ██▓▓ ▓▀ ▄▓██▀ ▄▀▄▄▀ ▓███▓ ▄▓██▀ ██▌ ▓▓██▌ ▐████▌ ▄▀▄▄▀ ▐███▌ ▐▌▓█▌ ▐████▌ ▐███▌ ▐▓▓ ▐████ █████ ▐▌▓█▌ ░▓███ ▓███▓ █████ ░▓███ ░██▌ ▄▄▄▄████████ ▐████▌ ▓███▓ ▄▄███▓░ ▐████▌ ░█████ ▄▄███▓▐██▌ ░███▓▓▀ ▀████▌ █████ ▐████▌░██████▀ ▐███████▓ ▓▓█▌ ▐████▌▓▓███▀ ███ ▓▓███ ▄████████████▓▓██████▓▐█████▌ ▐███░█████ ████ █████████▌ ░███ ▐████▌ ▓▓████▌ ▐████████░██████████ ▐█▓▓ ▐████▓ ████ ▐████████ ▐███░▐████▌ ▐███████ ▓███████ ▐█████████▌ ███▌ █████▌ ████▌▄█████████▌ ▐███▌▓▓███ ██████▓▓ ▀▀▓▓██▌ ██████████▄▄███▌ ▐████▓ ▐███████▓▓▀▓████▄▓▓████████ █████▌ ░███▌ ▐████▓ ▀▀▀▓▓███▌ ▄█████▌ ▐███▓▓███▄▄▄░░▀▀▀██████████▄▄▄███▓▓▀ ▐███▌ ▄█████▌ █ ▐████████▓▓▀ ████ ▀▀▀████▄▄▄▄▄░░ ▀▀▀▀▀ nERv ▐████████▓▓▀ █ ▐▓▓████▀▀▀ ▀▀▀▀ ▄▀▀▀██████ ▐▓▓████▀▀▀ █ █ ▓▓██ █ █ █ █ ▄▀▀█ ▄▀▀ ▓ ▄▀▀▄ ▄▀▀▄ ▄▀▄ ▄▀▀ ▄▀▄ █ █▄▄▄ █▀▓ ▓▀ ▄ █ █ ▓ █▀▀▓ ▓ █ ▓▀ ▄ █ ▓ ▄▄▄█ █ ▀▀▀▀ ▀▀▀ ▀▀ ▀ ▀▀▀ ▀▀▀▀ ▀▀▀ -- DATE ----- TITLE ------------------------------------------------ POINTS -- 01-11 - The.Sims.Carnival.SnapCity-RELOADED - 8.0 01-29 - The.Sims.Castaway.Stories-RELOADED - 8.0 ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 02-01 - Totally Points This Month - 16.0 -- GROUP MONTHLY OVERVIEW ---------------------------------------------------- RELOADED took both EA titles this month, nice for being fast after the clones were released. ▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄ ▀▄ █▄ ▀█▄ ██ ▄███ ▀▄ ▄ ███▀ ▀█▄ ▀▄ ███▀ ▀██ ▀█▄ ▄████▄ ▄██ ██▄ ██████ ██ ▄ ██ ▀██████ ███ ▀█ ▀██ ▀█████ ███▀ ██▄ ███ █████ ███ ██▄▄ ██▄ ▄█████▀ ▄▀ ███ ▀██████████████▀ ▄█ ███ ▀▄▄ ▀█████████████ ██▄ ███ ▄ ██▄ ▄█████████████ ▀██▄ ▄███ ▄█▀ ▀██▄ ███████████████ █████████ ▄▄▄███▀ ▀██▄ ▄████████████████▄ ███████▀ ▄█████▀ ████▄▄███████████████████▄ █████▀ █████▀ ▀█████████████████████████ ████ █████▀ █████████████████████████▄ ████ █████ █████████████████████████▄ ▄████▄ ▀████ ██████████████████████████████████ ▀████ ▀▀██████████▀▀▀▀ ▀▀▀████████████ ██████▄ ▀▀▀▀▀▀ ▀███████████▄▄████████ ██▄▄▄▄▄▄ ▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄ ▀▀█████████████████▀ ▄▄ ▀██████████████████████▄▄ ▀▀██████████████ ▄██▀▀ ▀████████████████████████▄ ▀███████████▀ ▄██▀ ███▀██████████████████████▄ ▀█████████▄ ▄██▀ ▀██ ▀▀▀▀▀ ███████████████▄ ███████████████ ▀█▄ ▄█████████▀▀███████▄ ▀█████████████ ASCII by ▀█ ████████▀ ▀███████▄ ▀███████████▄ █▄ ███████▀ ▀███████▄ ▀███████████ flat/sUx ▀▄ ██████▀ ▀████████ ██████████▄ ▄▄ ██████ ▄██████████▄ ▀█████████ ▄▄████▄ █████▀ ▀ ▀██████████▄ ▀███████▄ ▄████████▄ ▀████ ▀▄▄████████████▄ ▀███████▄ ▄███████████▄ ████ ▀████████ ▀██████▄ ▀▀██████▄ ▄███████████▀▀▀ ▀████ ▀███▀▀ ▀██████▄ ▀▀▀▀▀▀▀ █████████▀▀ ▀███▄ ▀██████▄▄ ▄███████▀ ▀██ ▄██████████▄ _██████▀ ▄▄ ▀▄ ▄▄███████████▀▀▀ ██████▀ ▄████▄ ▀ ▄▄███████████▀▀ █████▀ ▄████████▄ ▄▄▄██████████▀▀▀ █████▀ ▄████████████▄ ▄▄███████▀▀▀▀▀▀ ▄▄ ████▀ ▄████████████▀ ▄████▄ ████ ████████████▀ ▀██████▄ ▀██▀ ███████████▀ ▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄ ▀█████▄ ██ ▄█████████▀ ▄▄▄██▀▀▀▀ ▀▀█▄ ▀█████▄ ▀█ █████████ ▄▄██▀▀ ▀▄ ▀█████ █▄ █████████ ▄██▀ ▀████ ▀█ ████████ ▄██▀ ████ ▀▄ ███████ ▄███▀ ▀███ ███████▀ ▄████ ███ ███████ ▄▄▄▄▄▄ ████ ▄██▀ ██████▀ ▀████ ▄██▄ ████ ██▀ ▀█████ ▀███ ▄█▀███▀ ████▄ ▄▄█████▄▄ █▀ █████ ████▀ █▀ ▀████▄ ▄██▀▀ ▀▀█▄ █▀ ▀████ ██▀ ▀████▄ ███▀ ██▄ ▄█▀ ████ ██ ▀████▄ ▀██▄ ██▄ ▀███ ██ ▀████▄ ▀██▄ ███ ███▄ ▀█ ▀▀███▄▄ ▀██▄▄▀ ███▀ ███ █ ▀▀▀██▄▄▄ ███▀ ▀██ ▀ rG ▀▀▀██▄▄▄▄███▀ ▀█▄ since 2ooo ███▀ █▄ ███ ▀▄ ▄█▀ -- DATE ----- TITLE ------------------------------------------------ POINTS -- 01-01 - ParaWorld.DVD.CZ-rG - 8.0 01-01 - ParaWorld.CZ-rG - 8.0 01-01 - Trainz.Classics.Railroad.Simulation.First.Edition.HAPPY.NEW.YEAR .CZECH-rG - 5.5 ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 02-01 - Totally Points This Month - 21.5 -- GROUP MONTHLY OVERVIEW ---------------------------------------------------- Nice game releases, but these titles are already released in english long ago. ▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄ ▀ ▄ ■ █▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀█ █ ░▓▀ ▄▓▓█▄ ▀▓▓ █▄▓▄ █ ▓ ▐▓▀ ▀█▌ ▓ █ ▀ █ ▀▓▄ ▒▓░██ ▄█▀ █ ▀ ░ █ ▐▓▓▌▐▓██▌▐██▌ █ ░ ░ ▐▄ ▀▀▄▓▓██▓▄▀▀ ▄▌ ░ ░░ ▀█ ▓▓▒▓██▒██ █▀ ░░ ░ ░▒▓▒░ ▐▓▓▒░▓▓█░███▌ ░▒▓▒░ ░ █▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀█ ░ ▄▓▓▀▀ ▀▀▓▓▄ ░ █▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀█ █ ░▓▀ ░░▄▓▄▀█▄ ▄▄▓▓█ ██▓▄▄ ▄█▀▄▓▄░░ ▀▓░ █ █ ▌ ▄▓▌ ▐█▓▓▄▀▀██████ ▄▄ ▄▄ ██████▀▀▄▓▓█▌ ▐▓▄ ▐ █ █ ▐▀ ▀▓▄▄█▓▓▒░▐█████▄ ▀▀ ▀▀ ▄█████▌░▒▓▓█▄▄▓▀ ▀▌ █ █ ▓▄▀▄█▀ ▄▄▀▀▄▄████████ ▀ ████████▄▄▀▀▄▄ ▀█▄▀▄▓ █ █ ░▓▌▐▌ ▐▓▀▄█▀ ▀▀▓▓███▌ ▄ ▄ ▐█▄██▓▀▀ ▀█▄▀▓▌ ▐▌▐▓░ █ █▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄█ ▄▓▄░ ▀▓▓██░███░███▓▀ ░ █▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄█ ▀▀▓▀ ▀ ░▒ ▐███▒█░█▒███▌ ▒░ ▀ ■ ▄▀░ ▄█▀██▓▀▄▀▓██▀█▄ ░▀▄ ▄█ ▐▀▄█▀ ▄▓▓█▄ ▀█▄▀▌ █▄ ░ ██▌ █ █▌ ▐▓▓███▌ ▐▀ ▀ ▐██ ▀██▄ █ ██▄ ▀▓▓█▀ ▄██ █ ▄██▀ ▀▀█▄▄ ▀██▄█ ▄▄▀▓▄ ▀ ▄█▀▄▄ █▄██▀ ▄▓▓▀▀ ░ ▐██▌ ▐██▌▐▓▓▌ ▓█ ██ ▐██▌▐██▌ ▐▓▓▌ ▄██▀ ▄██▀▒▄▓▀ ▄▓▀▀▀██ ▀█▄█▀██▄ ▀█▓▄ ▀ ▄ ▄ ▄██▀ ▄██▀ ▄▓▀ ▄▓▀▀ ▀▀█▄ ▀▓ ▀██ █▓▓▄ ▄ ▐▌ ▀▓▀▐██▌ ███▌ ▐▓ ▐▓▓▄▄ ▄▄██▌ ░ ▄ ▐█▌ ▐█▓▓▌▀▓▀ ▄▓ ▄▄███▄▄ ▀██▄ ▀██▄▄█▓░ ▓▓▓▒ █▀██ ▒▐▌▄██ ▄█▓▓▀ ▄▄█▓ ▀ ▄▀▀ ▀▀██▄▄▀███▄██████▄ ▀▓▓░ ██▀ ▄█▓▓███▄██▓▓▄▄████▓▌ ▄▓▄ ▄ ▄ ▀▀██▀▀▀▀▀█████▄███▀ ▀██▄ ▀▀▀ ▄▄▀▀▀▀██▀█████████▓▓▓██▄ ▀ ▄ ▀▓█▄▄▄█ ▀██▄ ▄██▀▄██████████░██▓▓▒ ▀██▄ ▄█▀ █▄ ▄███▀░ ▀███▓▀ ▄▄█▀ ██▌ ▄█ ▄███▌▐███ ██▌▐██▀░ ▀████████▓▀█▓▌▐█████▌▐▓██░█▓▓██▄▄███▓█ ███▌ ████▄ ▀ ▓▓██▀▀ ▄▄████ ███▄ ▀█▄▄████▀▓▓████▀ ▄███████▄ ▀▀▓██▀▀█████▓█▀ ████▄ ▀▀████▄▄█ ▀ ▄▄▄███████▀ ▀████▄▄▄ ▀▀▀█▄█▀▀ ▄▄▄██████ ▀▀███▄▄ ▀▀▓▓█▀▀ ▄▄▄█████▀██▄▄▄ ▀▀▀█ ▓████▀ ▀▀▓██ ███▀ ▀████▄ ▄▄███▓▀██████ ▀▓███▄ ▄▄████▀▓████▀▓▄▄▀▀███▄▄ ▓███▌ ▐██ ██▌ ▐███████▓▀▀ ▄▄█████▄█▀ ▐▓███▓██▓▀▀ ▓████ ░ ▀▀▄▓███ ▓▓███▄ ▀▀▀ ▀▀ ▄▄▄███████▀▄▄▀▀ ▓▓▀ ▀█▌ ▐▓███▓██ ▓███▀ ░ ▐▓███ ▀▀▀▀▓▓▄▄▄▄ ▄▄▄███▀▀ ▓██████ █▄██ ▄▄██▀▀ ▓██ ▄▄▓█▀▀ ▒▓▄▓▄ ▀▓███ ▀▓██████▀ ▄▄▄▀▀▓██▀██▌ ▄ ████▄▄████▄▄▄ ▀▓█▄█▓▀▀ ░▓▓▓ ▀ ▓███ ▐██████▄▀▀ ▓█▄ ▄█▀ ▀▓▀▀▀▀▀ ▀▓███▄██▓ ▓▓██ ▓███ ▀█▄▄ ▄█▀█████▌ ▀█████ ▄▄██▀ ▄▄▀▀▀▄ ▐▓█████▌ ▄▄▄▄▄ ▀███ ▐███▄ ▄████▄▀▀ ▀██▄████ ▄████▄██ ▓███▄▀█▄ ▓▓███ ▓▄██ ▓████▌ ▓██████ ▐███▓██ ▐██████▌ ▀█████ ▐▓████ ▐▓███ ▓▓████▌ ▓██▀███▄ ▄███▓░▓█▄ ▄█████▀██▄ ▀██▄████▄ ▄▓█████ ▄▓████ ▒▓▓██████████▄ ▄██████████▓▒░▒▓██████████ ▀█▄ ▐▓██▀██████████▓▀█ ▄▄████████ ▀▓▄ ▀▀▀▄▄ ▀█▄ ▀▀ ▐█▌ ▓▓█▓ ▄█▀ ▄▄▀▀▀ ▄▓▀ ▐██ ▒▀▓▄ ▐█▓ ▄█▀ ▒▓▓█ ▓█▌ ▄▓▀ ██▌ -- DATE ----- TITLE ------------------------------------------------ POINTS -- 01-27 - PHANTASY.STAR.UNIVERSE.L.AMBITION.DES.ILLUMINUS.FRENCH-SACRED - 5.5 ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 02-01 - Totally Points This Month - 5.5 -- GROUP MONTHLY OVERVIEW ---------------------------------------------------- Another of those ONE release groups this month. Nothing more to add! ▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄ ___ ______/__/ ____ . S i L E N T G A T E . . . . \\ __(_____\ /_ ____ _____ _____ ___________ ____ ________________ ______\___ /-\/ // // ___// \ | ___ __Y __/___\__ _ _/ __// \\_ / / // /_\ ~_/\\ \ \| \| \/ \_ __ _ \| \ __|__ / / //____\_____________\\___\ \ \____\_______\______\____\o \ /__________/_23:58, 23 April 2008 (UTC)23:58, 23 April 2008 (UTC)23:58, 23 April 2008 (UTC)23:58, 23 April 2008 (UTC)23:58, 23 April 2008 (UTC)\______\23:58, 23 April 2008 (UTC)23:58, 23 April 2008 (UTC)23:58, 23 April 2008 (UTC)~~___/_________\ ----------/__/\--------------------------------------------/\__\--------------- -- DATE ----- TITLE ------------------------------------------------ POINTS -- 01-23 - Universe.At.War.Angriffsziel.Erde.GERMAN-SiLENTGATE - 8.0 ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 02-01 - Totally Points This Month - 8.0 -- GROUP MONTHLY OVERVIEW ---------------------------------------------------- Nice to have the german version of this nice game :) ▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄ ▄ ▄ ▀ ■ ▄ ▀ ▀▄ ▄■▀▀▀■▄ █ ▄■▀▀▀■▄ ░ █▄ ▓▄ ░ ▄█▌ ▀ ▓▄ ▀▀███▄▄ ░ ▄█▄ ▓█▄ ▀███▄ ▓██▄ ▄▄███▄▄▀ ░ ▓██▄▄▄▄▄▄▄█████▄ ░ ▄██▀██▄ ░ ▓██▓ ░ ▄ ▄████▀▀▀▀▀▀ ▓██▓ ▓████▀█▓▓▓█ ▄▄▄▄▄▄▓██▓ ▓██▓ ▓██▓▀ ▄██▓ ▓██▄ ▓██▓ ░░░ ▄█▓ ▀▀▀▀▀▀▓▓▓▓▄▀▓▓▓▀▀▓▓▓▄ ▀▀▀ █▓▓▓▀ ▓▓▓▓ ▓▓▓▓▀▀▓▓▓▄▄ ▓▓▓▓ ░ ▓▓▓▓ ▓▓▓▓ ░░░ ▓▓▓▓ ▒▒▒▒▒ ▐▒▒▒▒█▐▒▒ ▐▒▒▒▒ ▓▓▓▓▓▐▒▒▒▒ ░ ▒▒▒▒ ▒▒▒▒ ▐▒▒▒▒█▄▒▒▒ ░ ▒▒▒▒ ▒▒▒▒ ░░░ ▒▒▒▒ ░░░░░ ░ ░░░░░▌░░ ░ ░░░░░░░░░░▐░░░░ ░ ░░░░ ░░░░ ░ ░░░░░░░░░ ░ ░░░░ ░░░░ ▄ ░░░░ ▒▒▒▒▒ ░ ▒▒▒▒▒▌▒▒ ░ ▒▒▒▒▒▄▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒ ░ ▒▒▒▒ ▒▒▒▒ ░ ▒▒▒▒▒▌▒▒▒ ░ ▒▒▒▒ ▒▒▓▀▄███▄▀▓▒▒ ▐▓▓▓▓ ░▐▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓ ░▐▓▓▓▓▓▌▓▓▓▓▐▓▓▓▓▌ ▓▓▓▓ ▓▓▓▓ ░▐▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓ ░ ▓▓▓▓ ▓▓▓▓▓▀ ▀▓▓▓▓▓ ▀██▓ ▄█▓██▀▄██▀ ▓████▓███▀ ▓███▓▄▄▓██▓▄▓█▀ ▓███▓ ▀██▓ ▓██▀ ▓██▀ ░ ░ ▀██▓ ░ ▀▄██▀▀ █▀ ▄█▓██▀ █▀ ░ █████▀▀▀ ▀ ░ ▐██▓█▌ ░ ▀██▄██▀ ░ ▓▀ ░ ▀█ ▄▀▀ ░ ▄███▀▀ ░ ▀■▄▄■▀ ▀▀████▄▄▄■▀ ░ ▀▀███▄▄▄▄▄██▀ Eboy ▀▄▄■▀ ■▀▀ ▀▀▀▀▀▀ S K i D R O W -- DATE ----- TITLE ------------------------------------------------ POINTS -- 01-12 - License.To.Grill-SKIDROW - 5.5 01-12 - Ultimate.Jewel.Quest.Collection-SKIDROW - 5.5 01-14 - Cheggers.Party.Quiz-SKIDROW - 7.0 01-15 - Die.Kunst.des.Mordens.Geheimakte.FBI.GERMAN.No.DVD.CRACK-SKIDROW - 1.5 01-24 - PDC.World.Championship.Darts.2008-SKIDROW - 5.5 01-25 - Art.of.Murder.Sztuka.Zbrodni.POLISH.No.DVD.CRACK-SKIDROW - 1.5 ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 02-01 - Totally Points This Month - 26.5 -- GROUP MONTHLY OVERVIEW ---------------------------------------------------- SKID ROW, one of their finest months so far. Those cracks secured their first position this month. Congratz! ▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄ _:__________ ___ __ _ ___:_ _|_____________________. | \_ \_ \_\_ | | : _ __|____ -|-----------------|------------:- ' | | . t f t . | : | ' _______|_ |________________ |__________________________________________ \_ _/ _ / _ / _| ___ _ \_ ._ / _/ _ / _ / | |/ /| |/ _/_ \_ _/ / / |/ /_ /_| |/ _/_ _ _)\\_____|____|_______________//_| |\_______/____|\____/_____/__________//(_ | | | _________ ________ ________ | _ _ _ _ | |/ _ // \ _/ _ _ \_ _|_/_/__/___/_____:______|_ | |/ _/_ /\ \_/ / / / : | :____|_________/___/ -\____/____/__/___/ | :. . . -|------------------------|- - tftiso 2007 . _|_____________________: : -- DATE ----- TITLE ------------------------------------------------ POINTS -- 01-16 - Mumin.Och.Den.Stora.hostfesten.BILINGUAL-TFTISO - 5.5 ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 02-01 - Totally Points This Month - 5.5 -- GROUP MONTHLY OVERVIEW ---------------------------------------------------- Strange kiddie game, but a valid game release :) More please! ▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄ ▒ ▒ ▒ ▒ ▒ ▒ ▒ ▒ ▒ ▒ ▒ ▒ ▒ ▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄ ▄▄ ▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄ ▒ ▄▄▄ ▒ ▄▄▄ ▄▄ ▒ ▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄ ▒ ▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄ ░▒▓████████ ░▒▓█ ░▒▓██████████ ░▒▓██ █████ ░▒▓█ ░▒▓█████████ ░▒▓█████████ ▒░▒▓███████ ▒░▒▓ ▒░▒▓█████████ ▒░▒▓█ ▒█████ ▒░▒▓ ▒░▒▓████████ ▒░▒▓████████ ▓▒░▒▓██████ ▓▒░▒ ▒▓▒░▒▓████████ ▓▒░▒▓ █████▒ ▓▒░▒ ▒▓▒░▒▓███████ ▒▓▒░▒▓███████ █▓▒░▒▓█████ █▓▒░ █▓▒░▒▓███████▒ █▓▒░▒ ▒ █████ █▓▒░ █▓▒░▒▓██████ █▓▒░▒▓██████ ▀▀▒░▒▓█▀▀ ▀▀ ██▓▒░ █████ ██▓▒░ █████▒ ▀▀ ██▓▒░▀▀▀▀▀▀▒ ██▓▒░ █████ ▒ ▓▒░▒▓ ░▒▓█ ▒███▓▒ ▒█████ ███▓▒ █████ ░▒▓█▒ ███▓▒ ███▓▒ ▓████ ▒ █▓▒░▒ ▒ ▒░▒▓ ████▓ ▓████ ████▓▒░▒▓████ ▒░▒▓ ████▓▒░▒▓██▄ ▒████▓ ▒▓███ ██▓▒░ ▓▒░▒ █████ ▒ ▒▓███ ▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▒▓███ ▓▒░▒ ▀▀▀▀▀▀░▒▓██ █████▒ ░▒▓██ ▒ ███▓▒ ▒ █▓▒░▒ █████ ░▒▓██ ▒ ▒ ░▒▓██ █▓▒░ ▒ ▒ ▒ ▒░▒▓█ █████ ▒░▒▓█ ▒▒████▓ ▒▒ ██▓▒ █████ ▒░▒▓█ ▄██████▓▒░▒▓█ ██▓▒ ▄██████▓▒░▒▓ ▒███████▓▒░▒▓ █████ ███▓ █████ ▒ ▓▒░▒▓ ████████▓▒░▒▓ ███▓ ████████▓▒░▒ ████████▓▒░▒ ▒ █████ ▒ ████ █████ █▓▒░▒ ▒█████████▓▒░▒ ████ █████████▓▒░▒ █████████▓▒░ █████ ████ █████ ██▓▒░ ██████████▓▒░ ████ ██████████▓▒ ██████████▓▒ ▒ ▀▀▀ ▀▀ ▀▀▀ ▀▀▀ ▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀ ▒ ▀▀ ▒ ▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀ ▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀ ▒ ▒ ▒ ▒ ▒ ▒ ▒ ▒ ▒ ▒ ▒ ▒ ▒ ▒ ▒ ▒ ▒ -- DATE ----- TITLE ------------------------------------------------ POINTS -- 01-05 - My.Scene.Goes.Hollywood-TiNYiSO - 5.5 01-26 - Art.of.Murder.Sztuka.Zbrodni.POLISH-TiNYiSO - 5.5 ------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 02-01 - Totally Points This Month - 11.0 -- GROUP MONTHLY OVERVIEW ---------------------------------------------------- TiNYiSO, little of everything or is it the other way around? Keep on releasing ▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄ . ▄•■¡ ▄░ ▄■▀■ ▄▄ █▄ ▐ ▓ ▄▐ ▒° .▓▌ ° '' ─██▄ ▀■▄■▄▄▄▄ \ ▐▒ █▓█ ░▌ ▄▓█ ▀▀▀ ▀███▄ █▄ ▀▀██▄ ▄█ ▓▄. ■ ▀ .▒ ▐▓▓▌ █▄ ▀██▄░ ▄█ █▓▓▓▓█▓▓█▓▒▓██▒▓█▓█▓██▓░ ▀▓▓▌ °▒ ▄░' ██▒▌ ░▓█▓█▓▓▓█▓▓▓▓▓▓█▓█▒▓▓█▓▓ ▓▓▒▒█▒▒▓▒▒▒▓▓██▓▓▒▒█▒▒▓▒░ ▐▓▒▌▓▌ ▀░■▒▌° ▐▓▒▓° ░▒█▓▒▒█▒▒▓▒▓▒▓▒▒▓▒▒▓▒▒▓▒█ ██▓█▓▓█▒█▓▓▒▓▓██▓▒█▓██▓▒ ░ ▐█▒▒▐▒▓▄ ▐▓▒▓▌ ░ ▒▓██▓▓█▓▒▓█▓▒▓▓▓▓█▓██▓██ █▀░▒ ▒ ██▒▓▒░█▌░ ▀█▒░ ▐▓▒▓▐▓▒█▌ ▄▓▒█▌ ░▒█▀ ▓▒ ░▓▓▓▒▒▓▒▄ ▒░▀█ ▒ ░ ░ ▓▓▒▓█ ▐█ ▒ ░ .▓▓▒█▌▐▓▒▓▄ ▐█▓▒▓▌ ░ ░ ▒ ▒░█▓▒▓▓▒██ ░ ▒ ░ ░ •▒▓▒▓▓ ▐█ ░ ░ ░ ▐▓▒▒▓▌ ▀▓▒▓▌ ▐▓▒▒█▌. ░ ░ ░ ▓▓▒█▓░▐█▌ ░ █▓▒▓▒.█▌ ░ ▐▓▒▒▓▌ ▐█▒▓▄ ▐▓▒▒▓█▌ ░ ██▒▓▓▄██ • • ▄▓▓▒▒▓██°░ • °▓█▒▓▄ ▀▓▒█▌ ▓▓▒▒▓▌ ░ ▓▓▒█▓▀▀ ░ ██▓▓▒▓▓▀ ░ °▓▒▓█▌ ▒ ▐▓▒▓▄ °█▒▓▓° • ▄█▒▓▒▓█░ ▐█°▒▓▒▓▒ ▐▓▒▒▓▌ ▀▓▒▓▌ ▐▓▒▓° ▐█°▓█▒▓█ ██ █▒▒▓█▒ ░ ▐▓▒▓▓ ░ ▐█▒▓ ▐▓▒▓▌ ░ ▐█▄▒▓▒▓▒ ██░▓█▒▓▓ ░ • ▐█▒▓° ▀▓▒.▄▓▒█▌ ░ ▀███▒▒▓ ▐██▒▓▒▒█ ░ ▐▓▒▓▌ ░ • ▀▓▌▓▓▒▓▌ ░ ▓████▄ ▀████▓░ .▓▓█ ▐▐▒▒▒▓▌ • ▒▓▒▓▒██ ▒▓█████▄▄█ ▄▄ ▐▓▓▓ ░ ▀▓█▓▄ ▒ █▓▒█▓░▀█▄ █▒▒▒▓░▀▀█─ '' • ▐▓▓▀ │ ▀▓ ░ ▓▒▒▓█ ▀█. ▄█▓▒██▄ ▀▀▀ ▐ ,▓▀ • ∙ ── ── ∙ • \ ▄█▓▒██▄ ▀■▄ ▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▐ ▀■¬° │ ▌▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀ ▌ ▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀ ▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀ ■. T h e N o v a T e a m -- DATE ----- TITLE ------------------------------------------------ POINTS -- 01-01 - Luxor_Amun_Rising_with_Luxor_MULTI7_Cheat_Codes_HAPPY_NEW_YEAR -TNT - 1.0 01-01 - Luxor_Amun_Rising_with_Luxor_MULTI7_Unlockers_HAPPY_NEW_YEAR-TNT - 1.5 01-09 - The_Unbiased_DOX_Report_2007-12_December_Issue_Year_in_Review _THE_BIG_ONE_ARE_YOU_READING_IT_YET-TNT - 0.0 01-17 - Soldner-X_Himmelssturmer_Unlocker-TNT - 1.5 01-18 - Cleopatra_A_Queens_Destiny_Unlocker-TNT - 1.5 01-20 - Monster_Jam_Unlocker-TNT - 1.5 01-21 - Avatar_The_Last_Airbender_Bobble_Battles_Unlocker-TNT - 1.5 01-21 - Spider-Man_Friend_or_Foe_Unlocker-TNT - 1.5 01-22 - Universe_at_War_Earth_Assault_Unlocker-TNT - 1.5 01-24 - Xpand_Rally_Xtreme_Cheat_Codes-TNT - 1.0 ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 02-01 - Totally Points This Month - 12.5 -- GROUP MONTHLY OVERVIEW ---------------------------------------------------- TNT, nearly always a secure candidate for an upcoming issue. Nice unlockers :) Where are the new issue of your DOX report? ▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄ ▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄ █▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀██▄ █ ███ ███ ███▀▀███ ███ ███▀▀▀▀ ▀▀▀▀▀███ ███▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀ ███ ███▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀ ▀█ █ ███ ███ ███ ███ ███ ███ ███ ███ ███ ▀▀▀▀███ ███ ███ ███▀▀██▄ █ █ ███ ███ ███ ███ ███ ███ ███ ███ ███ ███ ███ ███ ███ ███ █ █ ███ ███ ███ ███ ███ ███ ███ ███ ███ ███ ███ ███ ███ ███ █ █ ███ ███ ███ ███ ███ ███ ███ ███ ███ ███ ███ ███ ███ ███ █ █ ███ ███ ███ ███ ███ ███▀▀▀ ███▀▀███ ▀▀▀▀███ ███▀▀███ ███▀▀▀ ███ ███ █ █ ███ ███ ███ ███ ███ ███ ███ ███ ███ ███ ███ ███ ███ ███ █ █ ███ ███ ███ ███ ███ ███ ███ ███ ███ ███ ███ ███ ███ ███ █ █ ███ ███ ███ ███ ███ ███ ███ ███ ███ ███ ███ ███ ███ ███ █ █ ▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀ ███ ███ ▀▀▀▀▀▀ ███ ███ ▀▀▀▀▀▀▀ ███ ███ ███ ▀▀▀▀▀▀▀ ███ ███ █ █▄ ▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀ ▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀ ▀▀▀▀▀▀▀ ▀▀▀ ▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀ ▀▀▀ ▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀ ▀▀▀▀▀▀▀ ▄█ ▀█▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄██▀ ▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀ P R E P A R E T O B E U N L E A S H E D ! ! -- DATE ----- TITLE ------------------------------------------------ POINTS -- 01-10 - Sniper.Art.of.Victory.GERMAN.CHEAT.CODES-Unleashed - 1.0 01-10 - Sniper.Art.of.Victory.GERMAN.UNLOCKER-Unleashed - 1.5 01-19 - Kane.and.Lynch.Dead.Men.UNLOCKER-Unleashed - 1.5 01-20 - Painkiller.Overdose.DVDRIP.UPDATE.ENABLER-Unleashed - 2.0 01-27 - Bus.Simulator.2008.GERMAN.UNLOCKER-Unleashed - 1.5 ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 02-01 - Totally Points This Month - 7.5 -- GROUP MONTHLY OVERVIEW ---------------------------------------------------- Unleashed forgot to unlock their game suppliers this month or maybe the are still on vacation? Nice dox releases :) ▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄ ▀▓▄▄ ▐▓▓▀ ▀ ▄ ▀ ▄▄▄ ▄ ▄ ▐▌ ▄▄▓███▌ ▄▄███▌ ▀▄ ▄█▀ ▄▀ ▄▄██▄▄▀▓███ ▐████ ▐█▄ ▐█▌ ▄▄▄▀▀ ░▄███▀ ▀██▓███ ▄█████ ░ ▓█▌██ ▄███▀ ░▓███▌ ▐▓▓███▓█████████▓░ ▒▄ ▓████ ▐███▌▄███▄▄ ▐████ ▄▀▄▓███░ ▓████▄▄ ▓▓██▄▄ ▄ ▓████ ██████▀▀████▄ █████ ▐▌ ▓▓███ ▓████▓███▄▄ ▓████▌ ▀█▄▄ ▓████ ████▓ ▐████▌ █████ ▀ █▓███ ▓████▒█████▀ ▄ ▓████ ▐██▀ ▓████ ███▓▒░ █████ █████ █▓███ ▓████░█████ ▀▄ ▓████ ▄▄ ▀ ▄▄▄▓████▐██▀▀░ █████ █████ █▓███ ▓████ █████ ▐ ▓████ ▄▄████▓▄▓███▓▓████▀ ▄▄█▀ █████░█████ ░ █▓███ ▓████ █████ ▄█ ▓████ ████▓░█▓███▒▓████ ▄███▌ █████░█████ ▒ █▓███ ▓████ ▓████ ▄▄███▌ ▓████ ████▓ █▓███░▓████ ▐████ █████▒█████ ▓ █▓███ ▓████ █████ ▐████░ ▓████ ████▓ █▓███ ▓████ █████ ░ ▓████▒████▓ ▐▌█▓███░ ▓████ ▓████ ████▓ ▓████ ████▓ █▓███ ▓████░█████ ▒ ▓████▓████▓ ▀█▓███▒ ▓████ ▓████ █████ ▓████ ████▓ █▓███ ▓████▒█████░ ▓ ▓████▓████▓░ ▄▄▓███▓░█████ ▓████ █████ ▓████ ████▓ █▓███ ▓████▓█████▒ ▐▌▓█████████▓░▄██▀▀▀▀▀██▓▓████ ▓████░ █████ ▓████ ░ ████▓ █████░▓████▓█████▓ ▄▓▀▀ ▀████▌▀ ▄▓▓███▓▓▄▀▓████░▓████▒ █████ ▓████ ▒ ████▓░█████▓▓████▒██████▀ ▀▄ ▐████▄█████▀▀▀███▌█████▓▐████▓ █████ ▒▓███ ▓ ████▓▓███▀▀▀▓████░█████▌ ▄▄▓███▀▀▀ ▐█▀▐▓███▀▀▄▀████▄▄█████ ░▒▓██▌ ▐▌▐███▓▀▀ ▓████ ▓████ ▀▀▀ ▄██▄ ▀ ▄▀▀▀ ▄ ▄▄▄ █████ ░ ▀██▄▀▄██▀ ▓████ ▐████▌ ▐██▓▌ ▀ ▓ █████ ▀███▀ ▀█████▀ ▀▓▓██▄ ▄█▓▓▀ ▒ █████ ▀ ▐▓██▌ ▀▀▓▓▓▓▄▄█▓▓▀▀ ▄ ░ ████▌ ░▄▄▀ ▄▀ ▄▓▓▀██▄ ▀▄▄ ▀▀▀▓▀ ▀ ▄▀ ▄ ▄ ▀ ▐███▓░ ▄▄▓▓▀ ▄▄▓████████▀ ▀███████▓▄▄▄ ▀▓▓▄▄ ▐▓▄ ▀▄▐▌ ▄▓▓▀▀▄ ▄▓▀ ▄▀▀▀▄ ░▀▀█▀▀▀▀██▄░▄██▀▀▀▀▓▓▀ ▄▀ ▄█▓▓▌ ▐▌▀▄▄ ▄▄▄▀▀ ▄▄▀▀ ▐▓▄█▀ ▀ ▀█▓█▀ ▀▒ ▄▄▄▓▓▓▓▀▀ ▄▀ ▀▓▓▄▓▓▓▀▀ ░ ▀▓▌ ░███░ ░ ▄▄▄▓▓▓▀▀▄▓▀▀ ▄ ▀ ▄▄▓▓▓▓▓▀▀ ▀ ▄ ▀ ▄ ▀▄ ▓███▓ ▀ ▄ ▄▓▓██▀ ▄▓▀ ▄▓▀ ▄▓▓██▀ ▄ ▀ ▀▄▄ ▀▓▄ ▀█████▄▀ ▀▓▄▐▓▓██▌ ▐▓▌ ▐▓▌ ▐▓▓██▌ ▌ ▀▓▓▄ ▐▓▌ ▐██▓▀ ▀ ▄ ▐▓▌▀▓▓██▄▄ ▀▓▄ ▀▓▄▄ ▀█▓▓█▄ ▀▄ ▐▓▓▌ ▄▓▀ ██▒ ▐▌ ▄▓▀ ▐█▀▓▓███▄▄███▄▄▄▀▀█▓▄▄▄▀▀▓▓▄ ▀ ▄ ▄█▀▀▄▄▀▀ ▐█░ ▄▀ ▀▀ ▀ ▄ ▀▓▓█▌ ▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▓▓▓▓▓▄██▄▄▀▀ ▄ ▄ ▀ ▐▌ ▄▀ ▄▄▓▓▄▓▓▓▓▓▄ ▓ ▄▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▌ ▐▓▀ ▐▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▄▄▄▓▓▀▓▓▓▓▄ ▀▄ ▐▌ ▄▀ ▄ ▄▓▓▓▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▌ ░ ▐▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀ ▄▀░ ▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▓▓▓▓▄░▓▄▀▄ -- DATE ----- TITLE ------------------------------------------------ POINTS -- 01-02 - Neverwinter.Nights.2.Update.1.11.1153-ViTALiTY - 4.0 01-03 - Swashbucklers.Blue.vs.Grey.Update.1.2-ViTALiTY - 4.0 01-08 - Crysis.Update.1.1.-ViTALiTY - 4.0 01-11 - The.Sims.Carnival.SnapCity.PROPER-ViTALiTY * DUPE * - 0.0 01-14 - The.Sims.Carnival.BumperBlast-ViTALiTY - 8.0 01-18 - Painkiller.Overdose.Update.1.PROPER-ViTALiTY * DUPE * - 0.0 01-29 - The.Sims.Castaway.Stories.PROPER.READNFO-ViTALiTY * DUPE * - 0.0 ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 02-01 - Totally Points This Month - 20.0 -- GROUP MONTHLY OVERVIEW ---------------------------------------------------- The group with the best SecuROM cracker at the moment, but face it guys, you lost when you lost. First working crack always wins ;) ▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄ CURRENT GROUP STATUS, FOR THE RELEASE MONTH JANUARY, IN THE YEAR OF 2008 ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ -- POSITIONS --- GROUPNAMES --- POINTS AMOUNT --- RELEASE AMOUNT --- MOVEMENT -- 1. SKIDROW................. 26.5 ...... 6 ...... 9 UP 2. CPY..................... 25.0 ...... 4 ...... 17 UP 3. GENESIS................. 24.5 ...... 4 ...... - BACK 4. rG...................... 21.5 ...... 3 ...... 25 UP 5. ViTALiTY................ 20.0 ...... 7 ...... 3 DOWN 6. PROCYON................. 17.0 ...... 3 ...... 2 DOWN 7. RELOADED................ 16.0 ...... 2 ...... 4 DOWN 7. I_KnoW.................. 16.0 ...... 2 ...... 3 DOWN 9. BReWErS................. 13.0 ...... 5 ...... 1 DOWN 9. HHT..................... 13.0 ...... 9 ...... 29 UP 11. INDependent............. 12.5 ...... 9 ...... 5 DOWN 11. TNT..................... 12.5 ...... 10 ...... 11 UP 13. ReeBSaW................. 11.4 ...... 5 ...... 23 UP 14. TiNYiSO................. 11.0 ...... 2 ...... 3 UP 15. FANiSO.................. 8.0 ...... 1 ...... 8 UP 15. SiLENTGATE.............. 8.0 ...... 1 ...... 10 DOWN 17. ADDONiA................. 7.5 ...... 2 ...... 10 DOWN 17. Unleashed............... 7.5 ...... 5 ...... 4 DOWN 19. NETSHOW................. 6.0 ...... 1 ...... - BACK 20. iTWINS.................. 5.5 ...... 1 ...... 9 UP 20. Micronauts.............. 5.5 ...... 1 ...... 2 UP 20. POSTMORTEM.............. 5.5 ...... 1 ...... 2 DOWN 20. SACRED.................. 5.5 ...... 1 ...... 5 UP 20. TFTISO.................. 5.5 ...... 1 ...... 21 UP 25. BAT..................... 4.0 ...... 1 ...... 10 DOWN 26. PWZ..................... 3.8 ...... 2 ...... 3 UP 27. HATRED.................. 2.0 ...... 1 ...... 7 DOWN 27. JBL..................... 2.0 ...... 1 ...... 14 UP -- THIS MONTH'S OVERVIEW ----------------------------------------------------- January, what a complete boring month, software wise. Of course those Sims EA titles will sell a great number in sales, but they are utterly not worth to spend money on. Scene wise, then the month was more exciting, because 4 groups could with 'just' one more game release, had won the month. SKIDROW won the month, sharply followed by CPY, GENESIS, rG and ViTALiTY on the second, third, fourth and fith place. Pretty close competition this month. January's monthly jumpers up the charts, are HHT with whole 29 places, closely followed by rG with 25 places. ReeBSaW also came close with 23 places and TFTISO with 21 places up the ladder. Several of the big groups took a break this month, seems like the last couple of months took some energy out them or wasn't they just not fast enough this month? A question, we probably never will get an answer to ;) ▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄ CURRENT GROUP RELEASE STATUS, FOR THE WHOLE YEAR OF 2008 SO FAR ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ -- POSITIONS --- GROUPNAMES --- POINTS AMOUNT --- RELEASE AMOUNT --- MOVEMENT -- 1. SKIDROW................. 26.5 ...... 6 ...... 9 UP 2. CPY..................... 25.0 ...... 4 ...... 17 UP 3. GENESIS................. 24.5 ...... 4 ...... - BACK 4. rG...................... 21.5 ...... 3 ...... 25 UP 5. ViTALiTY................ 20.0 ...... 7 ...... 3 DOWN 6. PROCYON................. 17.0 ...... 3 ...... 2 DOWN 7. RELOADED................ 16.0 ...... 2 ...... 4 DOWN 7. I_KnoW.................. 16.0 ...... 2 ...... 3 DOWN 9. BReWErS................. 13.0 ...... 5 ...... 1 DOWN 9. HHT..................... 13.0 ...... 9 ...... 29 UP 11. INDependent............. 12.5 ...... 9 ...... 5 DOWN 11. TNT..................... 12.5 ...... 10 ...... 11 UP 13. ReeBSaW................. 11.4 ...... 5 ...... 23 UP 14. TiNYiSO................. 11.0 ...... 2 ...... 3 UP 15. FANiSO.................. 8.0 ...... 1 ...... 8 UP 15. SiLENTGATE.............. 8.0 ...... 1 ...... 10 DOWN 17. ADDONiA................. 7.5 ...... 2 ...... 10 DOWN 17. Unleashed............... 7.5 ...... 5 ...... 4 DOWN 19. NETSHOW................. 6.0 ...... 1 ...... - BACK 20. iTWINS.................. 5.5 ...... 1 ...... 9 UP 20. Micronauts.............. 5.5 ...... 1 ...... 2 UP 20. POSTMORTEM.............. 5.5 ...... 1 ...... 2 DOWN 20. SACRED.................. 5.5 ...... 1 ...... 5 UP 20. TFTISO.................. 5.5 ...... 1 ...... 21 UP 25. BAT..................... 4.0 ...... 1 ...... 10 DOWN 26. PWZ..................... 3.8 ...... 2 ...... 3 UP 27. HATRED.................. 2.0 ...... 1 ...... 7 DOWN 27. JBL..................... 2.0 ...... 1 ...... 14 UP -- THIS MONTH'S YEARLY OVERVIEW ---------------------------------------------- In the YEARLY stats, nothing much has changed, when you compare it with the MONTHLY stats, well it's because it's the same one. A new year has started and basicially it's just a copy and paste of the monthly stats. A month more and we will have it to look completly different :) Congratz to the groups for their hard scenework releases. Really nice work! ▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄ THE GAME SCENE CHART ALLTIME GROUP RELEASE STATUS SO FAR ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ -- POSITIONS --- GROUPNAMES --- POINTS AMOUNT --- RELEASE AMOUNT --- MOVEMENT -- 1. RELOADED................ 1228.0 ...... 194 ...... - SAME 2. Unleashed............... 1018.9 ...... 345 ...... - SAME 3. SiLENTGATE.............. 1017.5 ...... 150 ...... - SAME 4. FASiSO.................. 999.5 ...... 258 ...... - SAME 5. iTWINS.................. 694.5 ...... 140 ...... - SAME 6. POSTMORTEM.............. 675.4 ...... 115 ...... - SAME 7. ReVOLVeR................ 620.0 ...... 93 ...... - SAME 8. ViTALiTY................ 589.5 ...... 135 ...... - SAME 9. PROCYON................. 568.0 ...... 107 ...... - SAME 10. HATRED.................. 540.9 ...... 129 ...... - SAME 11. INDependent............. 497.2 ...... 219 ...... - SAME 12. TNT..................... 491.5 ...... 344 ...... 1 UP 13. I_KnoW.................. 488.0 ...... 81 ...... 1 UP 14. PWZ..................... 484.7 ...... 304 ...... 2 DOWN 15. FLT..................... 436.6 ...... 80 ...... - SAME 16. SACRED.................. 413.5 ...... 71 ...... - SAME 17. CPY..................... 360.0 ...... 53 ...... - SAME 18. Razor1911............... 310.9 ...... 72 ...... - SAME 19. GENESiS................. 249.5 ...... 42 ...... 1 UP 20. SKIDROW................. 240.0 ...... 51 ...... 1 UP 21. Bamboocha............... 233.0 ...... 46 ...... 2 DOWN 22. BReWErS................. 196.4 ...... 77 ...... 1 UP 23. rG...................... 187.0 ...... 27 ...... 2 UP 24. ENiGMA.................. 186.7 ...... 44 ...... 2 DOWN 25. ADDONiA................. 185.5 ...... 62 ...... 1 DOWN 26. GRATIS.................. 159.0 ...... 35 ...... - SAME 27. Micronauts.............. 154.5 ...... 28 ...... - SAME 28. FANiSO.................. 152.0 ...... 25 ...... 1 UP 29. JFKPC................... 145.0 ...... 26 ...... 1 DOWN 30. RiTUEL.................. 143.0 ...... 22 ...... - SAME 31. PiZZADOX................ 133.9 ...... 69 ...... - SAME 32. SAR..................... 126.5 ...... 23 ...... - SAME 33. CrackPots............... 126.0 ...... 67 ...... - SAME 34. FEGEFEUER............... 122.0 ...... 23 ...... - SAME 35. DETONATiON.............. 121.5 ...... 28 ...... - SAME 36. ReeBSaW................. 111.6 ...... 60 ...... 1 UP 37. NETSHOW................. 108.5 ...... 29 ...... 1 DOWN 38. CLONECD................. 96.0 ...... 18 ...... - SAME 39. AGES.................... 84.8 ...... 25 ...... - SAME 40. ADDICTION............... 77.0 ...... 17 ...... - SAME 41. AVENGED................. 74.5 ...... 17 ...... - SAME 42. iRRM.................... 71.3 ...... 39 ...... - SAME 43. ETA..................... 68.0 ...... 10 ...... - SAME 44. VLiSO................... 66.5 ...... 12 ...... - SAME 45. TEAMKNIGHTZ............. 66.0 ...... 14 ...... - SAME 46. VAMPYRES................ 64.0 ...... 14 ...... - SAME 47. JBL..................... 61.5 ...... 19 ...... - SAME 48. SPHiNX.................. 59.0 ...... 9 ...... - SAME 49. GGS..................... 57.5 ...... 15 ...... - SAME 50. PLATiN.................. 54.0 ...... 9 ...... - SAME 51. CaF..................... 53.5 ...... 7 ...... - SAME 52. RECHARGED............... 51.5 ...... 16 ...... - SAME 53. TiNYiSO................. 49.5 ...... 9 ...... 5 UP 54. NiGGaH.Internal......... 48.0 ...... 6 ...... 1 DOWN 55. aSxDOX.................. 47.8 ...... 24 ...... 1 DOWN 56. DEViANCE................ 40.5 ...... 10 ...... 1 DOWN 57. ACCUSER................. 40.0 ...... 6 ...... 1 DOWN 58. ABSURD.................. 39.5 ...... 8 ...... 1 DOWN 59. CRIME................... 34.0 ...... 6 ...... - SAME 60. BAT..................... 32.0 ...... 8 ...... 2 UP 61. CiFE.................... 29.5 ...... 4 ...... 1 DOWN 62. NNDOX................... 28.7 ...... 13 ...... 1 DOWN 63. ARMADA.................. 27.5 ...... 5 ...... - SAME 64. BK...................... 25.5 ...... 5 ...... - SAME 65. DiGiTALMAN.............. 24.0 ...... 3 ...... - SAME 65. iMMXpC.................. 24.0 ...... 4 ...... - SAME 65. PILS.................... 24.0 ...... 3 ...... - SAME 65. ReAZOn.................. 24.0 ...... 4 ...... - SAME 69. PLEX.................... 23.0 ...... 9 ...... - SAME 70. GLAMOURY................ 22.0 ...... 5 ...... - SAME 70. NMP..................... 22.0 ...... 5 ...... - SAME 72. EiROM................... 21.5 ...... 3 ...... - SAME 73. TFTISO.................. 21.5 ...... 5 ...... 4 UP 74. ZRY..................... 19.5 ...... 4 ...... 1 DOWN 75. HHT..................... 19.0 ...... 13 ...... 37 UP 76. DOLLiE.................. 18.0 ...... 3 ...... 2 DOWN 76. MACiOZO................. 18.0 ...... 13 ...... 2 DOWN 78. LOADiNG................. 17.5 ...... 3 ...... 3 DOWN 79. OVERDUE................. 17.0 ...... 3 ...... 3 DOWN 80. ABSOKT.................. 16.0 ...... 2 ...... - SAME 80. CrystalMeth............. 16.0 ...... 4 ...... 3 DOWN 80. DiE..................... 16.0 ...... 3 ...... 3 DOWN 80. iNVDOX.................. 16.0 ...... 14 ...... 3 DOWN 80. JiNi.................... 16.0 ...... 2 ...... 3 DOWN 80. QUARTEX................. 16.0 ...... 2 ...... 3 DOWN 80. STEAMRULES.............. 16.0 ...... 2 ...... 3 DOWN 87. MORESMELLYTNTANUSFARTS.. 14.0 ...... 8 ...... 2 DOWN 88. EnDoR................... 13.5 ...... 2 ...... 2 DOWN 89. TEDOX................... 12.5 ...... 24 ...... 2 DOWN 90. DFG..................... 12.0 ...... 2 ...... 2 DOWN 90. LYNCH................... 12.0 ...... 4 ...... 2 DOWN 92. RHI..................... 11.5 ...... 3 ...... 2 DOWN 93. FUCKTRADERS............. 11.0 ...... 2 ...... 2 DOWN 93. ViSTA................... 11.0 ...... 2 ...... 2 DOWN 95. RiSiNG.................. 9.6 ...... 4 ...... 2 DOWN 96. STORM................... 8.9 ...... 4 ...... 2 DOWN 97. GAY..................... 8.5 ...... 2 ...... 2 DOWN 98. BDM..................... 8.0 ...... 1 ...... 2 DOWN 98. BFHiSO.................. 8.0 ...... 1 ...... 2 DOWN 98. BloodAngels............. 8.0 ...... 1 ...... 2 DOWN 98. dCZ..................... 8.0 ...... 1 ...... 2 DOWN 98. DONViTO................. 8.0 ...... 1 ...... 2 DOWN 98. DVNiSO.................. 8.0 ...... 1 ...... 2 DOWN 98. GBX..................... 8.0 ...... 1 ...... 2 DOWN 98. Pravetz................. 8.0 ...... 2 ...... 2 DOWN 98. PSYFER.................. 8.0 ...... 4 ...... 2 DOWN 98. PyRRHA.................. 8.0 ...... 2 ...... 2 DOWN 98. SWAMP................... 8.0 ...... 1 ...... 2 DOWN 98. TUY..................... 8.0 ...... 1 ...... 2 DOWN 98. WUSELFAKTOR............. 8.0 ...... 1 ...... 2 DOWN 98. UNiT.................... 8.0 ...... 1 ...... 2 DOWN 112. CHEATERS................ 7.3 ...... 5 ...... 2 DOWN 113. GUiDANCE................ 6.5 ...... 14 ...... 2 DOWN 114. CLONEGAME............... 6.0 ...... 5 ...... 2 DOWN 114. JEDiDOX................. 6.0 ...... 12 ...... 2 DOWN 114. OBR..................... 6.0 ...... 1 ...... 2 DOWN 114. OPIUM................... 6.0 ...... 1 ...... 2 DOWN 114. STONED.................. 6.0 ...... 7 ...... 2 DOWN 114. UKT..................... 6.0 ...... 1 ...... 2 DOWN 114. ZRL..................... 6.0 ...... 13 ...... 2 DOWN 114. xCLONE.................. 6.0 ...... 1 ...... 2 DOWN 122. DEADLiNE................ 5.5 ...... 1 ...... 1 DOWN 122. DELiGHT................. 5.5 ...... 1 ...... 1 DOWN 122. GREBENiCEK.............. 5.5 ...... 1 ...... 1 DOWN 122. KzK..................... 5.5 ...... 1 ...... 1 DOWN 122. SPiTFiRE................ 5.5 ...... 7 ...... 1 DOWN 122. SUiKERSPiN.............. 5.5 ...... 1 ...... 1 DOWN 122. tBP..................... 5.5 ...... 1 ...... 1 DOWN 122. TeeNaGe................. 5.5 ...... 1 ...... 1 DOWN 122. TOPOLANEK............... 5.5 ...... 1 ...... 1 DOWN 122. WORKING................. 5.5 ...... 1 ...... 1 DOWN 122. XaRT.................... 5.5 ...... 1 ...... 1 DOWN 133. RAiN.................... 5.0 ...... 10 ...... 1 DOWN 134. AERiS................... 4.6 ...... 3 ...... 1 DOWN 135. CFB..................... 4.0 ...... 2 ...... 1 DOWN 135. NONSPiN................. 4.0 ...... 2 ...... 1 DOWN 135. VDOX.................... 4.0 ...... 1 ...... 1 DOWN 138. ChinoCudeiro............ 3.5 ...... 7 ...... 1 DOWN 139. CRD..................... 2.5 ...... 3 ...... 1 DOWN 140. MMDoX................... 2.5 ...... 3 ...... 1 DOWN 140. ZT...................... 2.5 ...... 1 ...... 1 DOWN 142. CFF..................... 2.2 ...... 1 ...... 1 DOWN 143. ReUnion................. 2.1 ...... 1 ...... 1 DOWN 144. BMDOX................... 2.0 ...... 1 ...... 1 DOWN 144. HTF..................... 2.0 ...... 1 ...... 1 DOWN 144. SYNapSiS................ 2.0 ...... 1 ...... 1 DOWN 147. BAKA.................... 1.5 ...... 1 ...... 1 DOWN 147. BM...................... 1.5 ...... 1 ...... 1 DOWN 147. TECHNiC................. 1.5 ...... 3 ...... 1 DOWN -- THIS MONTH'S ALLTIME OVERVIEW --------------------------------------------- In the ALLTIME group chart we have the first 11 places, exactly like the ones, in the last month. RELOADED still in the first position and still they are in a secure lead. Unleashed taking second place, but only 1.4 points away, we have SiLENTGATE on the third place. FASiSO still taking a secure fourth place. iTWINS, POSTMORTEM, ReVOLVeR, ViTALiTY, PROCYON and HATRED takes the next places down to position 10. Pretty stable charts at the moment.We do predict changes in the top for next month, well something at least will happen or it will all get boring hehe ;) Like in the monthly and yearly stats, then HHT did a huge jump up the ladder, with whole 37 places. TiNYiSO did also take a noticable jump with 'only' 5 places. TFTISO, also did a noticable jump up the chart with 4 places. Besides that, then January was pretty dull. Congratz! Febuary, has and will be better than January or else gamers will go out in steets and make rampages, so software delvelopers, please change that for next month ;) Febuary has to have 1-2 awesome title or do we really have to wait for March, before the load comes? Time will tell :) Some of the worth checking out titles, that could have an impact on us, could be: Conflict: Denied Ops, The Experiment, The Club, Frontlines: Fuel of War, Sins of a Solar Empire, LOST: Via Domus, Hour Of Victory, Penumbra: Black Plague, Imperium Romanum and AGON: The Lost Sword Of Toledo :) always expect delays :/ Be sure to keep an eye for issue 18 around the first days of March 2008, for a glance of the beauty being a scener. Thanks for all the support! See you all next month! Over and out! ▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄ ████████ ███████ ███████ ██ ██ ███████ ██ ██ ██ ██ ██ ██ ██ ██ ██ ██ ██ ██ ██ ██ ██ ██ ██ ██ ██ █████ ████████ ██ ██ ██ ██ ████████ ██ █▓█ █▓█ ███ ██ ███ ██ ███ █▓█ ██████▒█ █▒█ █▒█ ██████▒█ ██████▒█ █▒█ █▓▓▓▒▒░█ █░█ █░█ █▓▓▓▒▒░█ █▓▓▓▒▒░█ █░█ ████████ ███ ███ ████████ ████████ ███ .: OF THE MONTH :. ▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄ January 2008 : SKIDROW Runner up : CPY (Conspiracy) December 2007 : FASiSO Runner up : ViTALiTY November 2007 : RELOADED Runner up : SiLENTGATE October 2007 : FLT (Fairlight) Runner up : SiLENTGATE September 2007 : FLT (Fairlight) Runner up : RELOADED August 2007 : PWZ Runner up : Unleashed June/July 2007 : iTWINS Runner up : Unleashed May 2007 : Unleashed Runner up : ViTALiTY April 2007 : POSTMORTEM Runner up : FASiSO March 2007 : Unleashed Runner up : PWZ Febuary 2007 : FASiSO Runner up : HATRED January 2007 : Unleashed Runner up : HATRED December 2006 : RELOADED Runner up : FASiSO November 2006 : iTWINS Runner up : RELOADED October 2006 : RELOADED Runner up : SiLENTGATE September 2006 : RELOADED Runner up : SiLENTGATE August 2006 : FASiSO Runner up : SiLENTGATE ▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄ ████████ ███████ ███████ ██ ██ ███████ ██ ██ ██ ██ ██ ██ ██ ██ ██ ██ ██ ██ ██ ██ ██ ██ ██ ██ ██ █████ ████████ ██ ██ ██ ██ ████████ ██ █▓█ █▓█ ███ ██ ███ ██ ███ █▓█ ██████▒█ █▒█ █▒█ ██████▒█ ██████▒█ █▒█ █▓▓▓▒▒░█ █░█ █░█ █▓▓▓▒▒░█ █▓▓▓▒▒░█ █░█ ████████ ███ ███ ████████ ████████ ███ .: OF THE YEAR :. ▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄ 2007 : RELOADED Runner up : Unleashed 2006 : RELOADED Runner up : SiLENTGATE Scene rules for PC Game Releases In 1998, three people decided the future of how the scene should shape itself and released a 10-point information document stating how a game release should be conducted. In the past year, many of these rules have been broken by its founding members and other groups have purposely broken the agreement. In lieu of recent events, the deciding figures of three groups, Class, Myth & Divine, have converged and agreed upon a new set of rules based on the original Faction rules and Myth's recent proposal and have been updated, modified and agreed upon by a consensus to a new standard to better suit the scene in this millenium. These groups have been active participants in shaping the scene in the last 6 months, and were given active participation in voicing their point of view. These new rules will allow for a more fair and competitive scene while ensuring a quality-minded environment for the scene. These deciding figures have bestowed themselves to be called the N.S.A., Network Software Association. These rules have been ratified and approved among the three groups and will be recognized and followed immediately on this date, March 26th, 2000. 1. The disk limit is as of now 65 x 2,915,000 bytes. This equates to a total of 189,495,000 bytes of compressed data. Groups may not go over the total size to prevent any future cheating. Acceptable compression formats at this time are ACE or RAR or any future compression that supports multiple volumes and long file names, followed by the traditional PKZIPing. The limit for standard game add-ons is 35 x 2,915,000 bytes for any add- on that includes Music, Speech, Commentary or Play By Play for the original release. Any add-on that does not fit this criteria will be restricted to 25 x 2,915,000 bytes. Only the group that won a game release is allowed to release the add-ons for the game. 2. To prevent sloppy rips, a re-release of a game is allowed to make groups release proper and respectable releases. The following provisions include: a) it can be ripped in >=10 disks less than the previous release by us- ing only lossless compression methods. Lossy compression will not be permitted to compromise the release to fit under this condition. b) it can be ripped in >=15 disks less of the size of the previous release by using mp3-compression while not downgrading any wavs or mp3's sound quality using lossy compression. That means all the essential gamedata must be still included in the re- release. No essential data is allowed to be removed to be considered a valid re-release. A re-release from a competing group may not use tools, original crack or any other files from the previous release that were modified for the original game rip. The re-release of a rip can be done by any group and must be done in at most 48 hours after the release of the original rip, as possibly every game is rippable in a smaller size if enough time is spent. 3. Every release under this limit MUST be a functionally and playable complete game with no essential data missing to complete the game. This means that included will be every component necessary for the successful completion of the game e.g.: - all game executables that are needed, - every level (single AND multiplayer), - every track (including practice), - all actor graphics & models etc, - sound effects - registry settings to play on the Internet (e.g. Zone/DirectPlay) 4. Any lossless compression method to reduce the size of selected game data is ALLOWED (e.g. uharc). 5. Lossy compression is ALLOWED for sound, videos and non-texture graphics (e.g. jpeging of menu screens) but lossless compression is encouraged before using lossy compression. Lossy compression of textures is expli- citly FORBIDDEN to prevent the many problems inherent to that. 6. Sound effects WILL and MUST be included. To reduce the size of rips when possible, standard waveformat files (PCM) should be mp3-compressed if possible in a reasonable state of time and is over the size of 20 disks. If the soundfiles exist inside a bigfile its highly regarded when time is invested to extract those files to compress them. Groups are not to required to index bigfiles though. Downgrade of sound quality to sound files to allow the game to fit the limit will not be permitted. It is allowed to rip music, commentary/speech and ambience files as long as the game remains playable. Speech files MUST be included if there exist no on-screen subtitles. It is okay to remove commentary from a release if size does not permit it. It is highly regarded when all sounds, speech and music are included in a rip and not intentionally put out as addons. 7. It is allowed to remove gamedata that exists in multiple resolutions or formats as long as the game remains playable on a typical system which is defined by a PII-300 with a D3D-card and soundcard. - high-resolution textures for highend systems. - low-resolution textures for low-end systems if there is no possible options to include the high-resolutions in the release. If size permits, it is expected that high resolution be released as an add-on. - high-screen resolution graphics data standard of 800x600 (or 640x480 if other than 800x600 is not applicable) - at least one hardware-dependent data must be included, and must be in Direct3D mode or any other hardware data modes that are accepta- ble (e.g. Glide textures). A release of software mode only with all hardware-dependent data and textures removed will not be allowed in future releases. 8. Movies (intros, cutscenes) should be removed if they aren't game-related. Movies must be ripped in a way so that the gameplay experience is not compromised, e.g. framing of movies is highly regarded. It should always be avoided to create situations in which user-input is necessary on black screens because the video normally shown has been blacked out. 9. Other allowed add-ons for games include: - cutscenes/movies - commentary/speech - music - manual/documentation - editor Intro and Outro add-ons are EXPLICITLY FORBIDDEN. Not more than 2 add-ons should be released for a game release. 10. Children's games (aka Kiddie games) and Edutainment software do not qualify under these rules guidelines for acceptable releases. Kiddie games are usually defined via the game target audience of '5-12 years' as stated by the game's producer. Common sense should be based on common sense by all groups to identify what really is a kiddie game. Platform games are not to be considered kiddie games. 11. Levelpacks, game add-ons etc. for rips are only allowed if they are offi- cially released/authorized by the same company/developer/publisher that put out the original game. If possible by its size, the add-on should be made as a standalone and not needing the original game release. The original missions may be removed to allow the game add-on to become standalone if not size can not permit the original game. It should be explained in the NFO if and why a game add-on isn't made to be standalone. 12. In regard to games distributed in the United States that are LATER distributed in Europe or vice versa under the same or different name / publisher. These games if released AFTER another group's release are counted as DUPES unless it can be proven that there is a clearly noticeable PLAYABLE difference in the latter release (more than just tiny differences in graphics or sound). Differences in filedates and Game Titles between Euro and US releases are NOT a good enough reason to re-release the game. 13. A brief outline of what has been stripped from the game should be clearly stated in the game-release .NFO, as well as information as to whether or not Add-Ons can be expected. 14. Fully cracked Update Patches and Trainers are highly regarded, though they are not the responsibility of any group (including that of which released the original game). If 2 trainers from the same or different groups are released for 1 game, this does NOT qualify as a dupe unless the latter trainer provides no new features over the prior trainer. Beta update patches will not considered a valid release among any game group. No group shall release a cracked patch for a game if a generic patch exists for a particular game in the scene. If a generic crack exists, a new patch-release must specify that the generic crack does not work anymore. 15. If two or more rips of the same game get released, the first working rip wins. Sites should not nuke any release until the winning rip has been proven to work correctly and follows the above ruleset. 16. No group shall do a rip using another's groups work, be it an iso crack or tools written by another competing group. Any third party tools shall be acceptable. A crack from an ISO or past release (even in other languages) shall not be used unless permission is given from the cracker/creator of the original release group. All appointed HQ (Headquarters) should abide by these rules to the fullest extent permutable. Any group that competes in the gaming rip scene will and must abide by the above rules to allow fair competition among all competitors. Signed, Leaders, Council Members and Seniors of Class, Myth & Divine. Last But Not Least To give some indication of how points are distributed in the scene the following is a race/pre/trade log of some of the top courier groups. Site names and IP's are mostly removed. ________________________ ___ __/_ ____/_ ____/ __ / _ / _ / __ _ / / /___ / /_/ / /_/ \____/ \____/ Welcome to the third edition of Top Curry Group This mag will give you every week the details of some gpwk around to show you the best 0day trading groups. $$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$ $$ $$ $$ $$ $$ $$ RULES $$ $$ $$ $$ $$ $$ $$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$ *A first place rank on a site gets a group 10 points & that amount is multiplied by the rank factor of the site it achieved their score. #1) 10 points #6) 5 points #2) 9 points #7) 4 points #3) 8 points #8) 3 points #4) 7 points #9) 2 points #5) 6 points #10) 1 point *Release groups won't be counted, only curry interrest us, but if people clearly known as trader for a curry group have their stats added under a release group, their megs will be moved to curry stats. *There won't be 3 sites from the same country listed. *Stats are collected at 11pm GMT as there are usually not many releases coming in the evening. *Sites selected are listed below : 3x : N* - * 2.5x : A*S - T*S - T*H 2x : M* - N*D 1.5x : A* - R*N 1x : C* - * - S*C - V*R 0.5x : K*A - L* - T* - * *A # after a site means that it was down when i wanted to collect the stats. *Total : .nl : 3 .pl : 1 .cz : 3 .hu : 2 .at : 1 .no : 2 .it : 1 .si : 2 .sk : 1 .ee : 1 $$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$ $$ $$ $$ $$ $$ $$ NEWS $$ $$ $$ $$ $$ $$ $$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$ * One good .hu site went back up (cool, as if there weren't already enough sites) on the most secure and safe university of hungary, you all know which Congrats to those guys for being so courageous, hope your site will last more than it lasted the last time ahahahah. * Rumours of police checks in poland, made several sites close temp (espe- cially one of them, some might say : it's always down anyway *hint* one of the last gay site affiliating Parasux) * Some site that was established in 1974 (gosh 30 years ago) came back this week after fews days of downtime (hardware issues) * A .no site also came back up, really good news, let's hope nordic scene will be able to kick ass again, cause right now, the ones owning are those with .cz/.hu shells :[ where's hut.fi ,????!"@^# * AOD hired a new trader it seems, nick from their mp3 division joined in, RTS and MSN will not be the only groups with a mp3 monkey by their side. * Looks like we drunk too much eierlikoer last week cause points counting wasn't really what it should have been...forgot to use the multiplier... fixed this week. That's why alltime will be reset aswell and i'll recount it somewhen when i'll have time. $$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$ $$ $$ $$ $$ $$ $$ GPWK $$ $$ $$ $$ $$ $$ $$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$ 3X-3X-3X-3X-3X-3X-3X-3X-3X-3X-3X-3X-3X-3X-3X-3X-3X-3X-3X-3X-3X-3X-3X-3X-3X-3X-3X 3X-3X-3X-3X-3X-3X-3X-3X-3X-3X-3X-3X-3X-3X-3X-3X-3X-3X-3X-3X-3X-3X-3X-3X-3X-3X-3X 3X-3X-3X-3X-3X-3X-3X-3X-3X-3X-3X-3X-3X-3X-3X-3X-3X-3X-3X-3X-3X-3X-3X-3X-3X-3X-3X 3X-3X-3X-3X-3X-3X-3X-3X-3X-3X-3X-3X-3X-3X-3X-3X-3X-3X-3X-3X-3X-3X-3X-3X-3X-3X-3X * *: | 01 | AOD | 35 | 1,301 4,175mb 0kb/s | *: | 02 | LT | 12 | 427 821mb 0kb/s | *: | 03 | AMN | 9 | 205 772mb 0kb/s | *: *: *: | 06 | MSN | 4 | 28 58mb 0kb/s | *: *: *: *: N* n*: . 01 . AOD ANGELS ON DRUGS 1,425 4,828MB 15 n*: . 02 . LT LEGEND OF TRINE 580 1,289MB 6 n*: . 03 . MSN MONSHINE 346 1,072MB 4 n*: . 04 . AMN AMNESiA 202 804MB 7 n*: n*: n*: . 07 . RTS Request To Send 30 102MB 1 n*: n*: n*: 2.5X-2.5X-2.5X-2.5X-2.5X-2.5X-2.5X-2.5X-2.5X-2.5X-2.5X-2.5X-2.5X-2.5X-2.5X-2.5X 2.5X-2.5X-2.5X-2.5X-2.5X-2.5X-2.5X-2.5X-2.5X-2.5X-2.5X-2.5X-2.5X-2.5X-2.5X-2.5X 2.5X-2.5X-2.5X-2.5X-2.5X-2.5X-2.5X-2.5X-2.5X-2.5X-2.5X-2.5X-2.5X-2.5X-2.5X-2.5X 2.5X-2.5X-2.5X-2.5X-2.5X-2.5X-2.5X-2.5X-2.5X-2.5X-2.5X-2.5X-2.5X-2.5X-2.5X-2.5X A*S a*s: 01 AOD AOD 657 2,319MB 18 a*s: 02 LT Legend of Trine 578 1,464MB 22 a*s: 03 MSN MSN 418 1,410MB 18 a*s: 04 RTS Request To Send 307 933MB 8 a*s: 05 AMN AMN 106 386MB 16 a*s: a*s: a*s: a*s: a*s: T*S t*s: (01) AOD ANGEL ON DRUGS 3,953MB 25 t*s: (02) RTS Request To Send 843MB 1 t*s: t*s: (04) LT LEGEND OF TRINE 212MB 11 t*s: t*s: t*s: (07) AMN AMNESIA 88MB 15 t*s: t*s: (09) MSN MOONSHINE 47MB 9 t*s: T*H t*h: | 1 | AOD | 8 | 817 2570 MB 1541.33 kB/s | t*h: | 2 | LT | 6 | 567 1377 MB 1150.85 kB/s | t*h: | 3 | MSN | 5 | 298 877 MB 1473.54 kB/s | t*h: | 4 | AMN | 1 | 139 564 MB 1775.52 kB/s | t*h: | 5 | RTS | 2 | 24 52 MB 866.93 kB/s | t*h: t*h: t*h: t*h: t*h: 2X-2X-2X-2X-2X-2X-2X-2X-2X-2X-2X-2X-2X-2X-2X-2X-2X-2X-2X-2X-2X-2X-2X-2X-2X-2X-2X 2X-2X-2X-2X-2X-2X-2X-2X-2X-2X-2X-2X-2X-2X-2X-2X-2X-2X-2X-2X-2X-2X-2X-2X-2X-2X-2X 2X-2X-2X-2X-2X-2X-2X-2X-2X-2X-2X-2X-2X-2X-2X-2X-2X-2X-2X-2X-2X-2X-2X-2X-2X-2X-2X 2X-2X-2X-2X-2X-2X-2X-2X-2X-2X-2X-2X-2X-2X-2X-2X-2X-2X-2X-2X-2X-2X-2X-2X-2X-2X-2X M* m*: 01 AOD ARABS ON DRUGS 942 3,062MB 15 m*: 02 LT Legend of Trine the ARAB! 508 1,172MB 7 m*: 03 MSN MOONSHiNER'S 260 790MB 8 m*: 04 AMN ARABNESiA 168 695MB 17 m*: m*: m*: m*: m*: m*: N*D n*d: | (01) ( AOD ) ( Angels On Drugs ) ( 930 / 3,331MB ) ( 17 ) | n*d: | (02) ( LT ) ( Legends of Trin ) ( 551 / 1,404MB ) ( 31 ) | n*d: | (03) ( MSN ) ( MoonShine Trade ) ( 356 / 1,175MB ) ( 12 ) | n*d: | (04) ( AMN ) ( AMNESiA ) ( 111 / 432MB ) ( 11 ) | n*d: | (05) ( RTS ) ( Ministry Of Cri ) ( 48 / 144MB ) ( 3 ) | n*d: | (06) ( MOTiV8 ) ( MOTiV8 ) ( 3 / 20MB ) ( 1 ) | n*d: n*d: n*d: n*d: 1.5X-1.5X-1.5X-1.5X-1.5X-1.5X-1.5X-1.5X-1.5X-1.5X-1.5X-1.5X-1.5X-1.5X-1.5X-1.5X 1.5X-1.5X-1.5X-1.5X-1.5X-1.5X-1.5X-1.5X-1.5X-1.5X-1.5X-1.5X-1.5X-1.5X-1.5X-1.5X 1.5X-1.5X-1.5X-1.5X-1.5X-1.5X-1.5X-1.5X-1.5X-1.5X-1.5X-1.5X-1.5X-1.5X-1.5X-1.5X 1.5X-1.5X-1.5X-1.5X-1.5X-1.5X-1.5X-1.5X-1.5X-1.5X-1.5X-1.5X-1.5X-1.5X-1.5X-1.5X A* a*: 01 AOD ANGELS OF DRUGS 430 1,396MB 18 a*: 02 MSN MOONSHiNE 362 1,225MB 19 a*: 03 LT LEGEND OF TRiNE 449 1,011MB 24 a*: a*: 05 RTS Request To Send 272 697MB 2 a*: 06 AMN AMNESiA 2 5MB 15 a*: a*: a*: a*: R*N r*n: 01 AOD Angels on Drugs 973 3,473MB - r*n: 02 LT Legend of Trine 571 1,322MB - r*n: 03 AMN Amnesia 113 420MB - r*n: 04 MSN Moonshine 113 322MB - r*n: r*n: 06 RTS Request to Send 55 185MB - r*n: r*n: r*n: r*n: 1X-1X-1X-1X-1X-1X-1X-1X-1X-1X-1X-1X-1X-1X-1X-1X-1X-1X-1X-1X-1X-1X-1X-1X-1X-1X-1X 1X-1X-1X-1X-1X-1X-1X-1X-1X-1X-1X-1X-1X-1X-1X-1X-1X-1X-1X-1X-1X-1X-1X-1X-1X-1X-1X 1X-1X-1X-1X-1X-1X-1X-1X-1X-1X-1X-1X-1X-1X-1X-1X-1X-1X-1X-1X-1X-1X-1X-1X-1X-1X-1X 1X-1X-1X-1X-1X-1X-1X-1X-1X-1X-1X-1X-1X-1X-1X-1X-1X-1X-1X-1X-1X-1X-1X-1X-1X-1X-1X C* c*: 1 AOD Angels On Drugs 1281 4044mb 586kbps c*: 2 RTS Request To Send 482 1433mb 396kbps c*: 3 MSN MOONSHiNE 274 847mb 361kbps c*: 4 AMN AMNESiA 181 736mb 101kbps c*: c*: c*: c*: c*: c*: * *: 01 AOD Angels Of Darkness 642 2,305MB 9 *: 02 LT Legend Of Thrine 689 1,994MB 13 *: 03 RTS Request To Send 458 1,519MB 4 *: 04 MSN Moonshine 223 695MB 5 *: 05 AMN AMNESiA 151 604MB 10 *: *: *: *: *: S*C s*c: 01 AOD ANGEL ON DRUGS 470 1,508MB 20 s*c: 02 RTS REQUEST TO SEND 478 1,473MB 7 s*c: s*c: 04 LT LEGEND OF TRiNE 484 1,270MB 17 s*c: s*c: s*c: 07 AMN AMNESiA 199 770MB 12 s*c: 08 MSN MOONSHINE 157 506MB 12 s*c: s*c: V*R v*r: | 01 | AOD | Angels on Drugs | 912 | 3056MB | 35 | v*r: | 02 | LT | Legend of Trine | 596 | 1532MB | 24 | v*r: | 03 | MSN | Moonshine | 435 | 1447MB | 11 | v*r: | 04 | AMN | Amnesia | 144 | 517MB | 39 | v*r: v*r: v*r: | 07 | RTS | Request to Send | 9 | 30MB | 3 | v*r: v*r: v*r: 0.5X-0.5X-0.5X-0.5X-0.5X-0.5X-0.5X-0.5X-0.5X-0.5X-0.5X-0.5X-0.5X-0.5X-0.5X-0.5X 0.5X-0.5X-0.5X-0.5X-0.5X-0.5X-0.5X-0.5X-0.5X-0.5X-0.5X-0.5X-0.5X-0.5X-0.5X-0.5X 0.5X-0.5X-0.5X-0.5X-0.5X-0.5X-0.5X-0.5X-0.5X-0.5X-0.5X-0.5X-0.5X-0.5X-0.5X-0.5X 0.5X-0.5X-0.5X-0.5X-0.5X-0.5X-0.5X-0.5X-0.5X-0.5X-0.5X-0.5X-0.5X-0.5X-0.5X-0.5X K*A k*a: 01 AOD 0-DAY COURIER 766 2,704MB 6 k*a: 02 MSN 0DAY COURIERS 410 1,342MB 3 k*a: 03 LT 0DAY COURIER 487 1,220MB 3 k*a: k*a: k*a: 06 AMN 0DAY COURIER 148 599MB 2 k*a: k*a: 08 RTS 0DAy COURIER 38 67MB 2 k*a: k*a: L* l*: 01 LT 605 1,734MB 14 l*: 02 AOD 340 1,147MB 4 l*: 03 MSN 244 866MB 4 l*: 04 RTS 289 864MB 4 l*: l*: l*: l*: l*: l*: 10 AMN 11 37MB 4 T* t*: 01 AOD Angels on Drugs 598 1,979MB 8 t*: 02 LT Legend of Trine 753 1,944MB 13 t*: 03 MSN Moonshine 547 1,640MB 16 t*: 04 AMN Amnesia 46 220MB 9 t*: 05 RTS Request to Send 22 48MB 2 t*: t*: t*: t*: t*: * *: 01 AOD Angels on Drugs 877 3,183MB 12 *: 02 MSN MoonShine 489 1,672MB 5 *: 03 LT Legend of Trine 485 1,469MB 12 *: 04 RTS Request To Send 464 1,299MB 4 *: 05 AMN Amnesia 120 503MB 5 *: *: *: *: *: ·─ ── ───í▄───────────▄í─── ── ─· ▀ ■░▄ ▄░■ ▀ $$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$ $$ $$ $$ $$ $$ $$ WEEKLY RESULTS $$ $$ $$ $$ $$ $$ $$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$ | AOD | AMN | LT | RTS | MSN | M8 | EQL | REZ | DEV | TIL | EPT ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- 3x * | 10 8 9 5 ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- 3x N* | 10 7 9 4 8 ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- 2.5x A*S | 10 6 9 7 8 ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- 2.5x T*S | 10 4 7 9 2 ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- 2.5x T*H | 10 7 9 6 8 ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- 2x M* | 10 6 9 8 ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- 2x N*D | 10 7 9 6 8 ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- 1.5x A* | 10 5 8 6 9 ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- 1.5x R*N | 10 8 9 5 7 ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- 1x C* | 10 7 9 8 ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- 1x * | 10 6 9 8 7 ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- 1x S*C | 10 3 7 9 2 ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- 1x V*R | 10 7 9 4 8 ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- 0.5x K*A | 10 5 8 3 9 ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- 0.5x L* | 9 1 10 7 8 ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- 0.5x T* | 10 7 9 6 8 ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- 0.5x * | 10 6 8 7 9 ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- Total 264.5 165.5 219.5 137 180 ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- $$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$ $$ $$ $$ $$ $$ TOP 10 $$ WEEKLY GROUPS COURIER STANDINGS $$ TOP 10 $$ $$ $$ $$ $$ $$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$ Rank Name Full Name Points 01 AOD Angels On Drugs 264.5 02 LT Legend Of Trine 219 03 MSN Moonshine 180 04 AMN Amnesia 165.5 05 RTS Request To Send 137 06 EPT Esprit 0 07 TIL Trading Is Life 0 08 REZ Rezurection 0 09 DEV Devotion 0 10 M8 Motiv8 0 $$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$ $$ $$ $$ $$ $$ TOP 10 $$ ALLTIME GROUPS COURIER STANDINGS $$ TOP 10 $$ $$ $$ $$ $$ $$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$ Rank Name Full Name Points 01 AOD Angels On Drugs 264.5 02 LT Legend Of Trine 219 03 MSN Moonshine 180 04 AMN Amnesia 165.5 05 RTS Request To Send 137 06 EPT Esprit 0 07 TIL Trading Is Life 0 08 REZ Rezurection 0 09 DEV Devotion 0 10 M8 Motiv8 0 $$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$ $$ $$ $$ $$ $$ $$ REVIEW $$ $$ $$ $$ $$ $$ $$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$ #1 AOD : Gosh, AOD missed #1 spot on L* they suck so much #2 LT : Nice preflood of 1 meggers from NIGGERATI helped a bit LT to keep their #2 spot this week with some ups and downs depending on sites. #3 MSN : Still not capable on getting higher, termin-x's help would be required to bring the MOONSHiNE higher than it is right now. #4 AMN : Nothing to say #5 RTS : acidp traded this week, but unfortunately it wasn't enough to be #4 (note that AMN is trading really hardcore and it's really hard to get them rhrhrhrhrhrh) give your traders shells and force siteops to add them on their sites more competition better. That's it for this week, see you on next saturday or sunday for the #5 /me@iND *Special thanks to all the people sending me the gpwk stats each week! You know who you are :) Category:Cyberculture